Sun and Moon
by GentleTurbulence
Summary: What will happen when two opposites meet? Can they learn to look past their differences? Zutara
1. Questions without answers

"Papa! Momma says that you are leaving!"

Seven year old Katara ran into her father's waiting arms. He picked her up and laughed. She still was not too old to be daddy's little girl. She was growing up and this did sadden Hakoda.

"Do not worry my moon and stars. I will return after a short period of time."

"When will you leave?"

"In a week."

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry Katara! Be happy and always smile that special smile. Do not feel anxiety."

But she did feel anxiety. She would secretly stay up late in the night while Sokka snored away and listen to her parents' conversations. The fire nation was becoming more powerful than ever. They would not dare attack the Southern Water Tribe. Would they? Katara would lay on her matt and strain her ears. Part of her told herself that those fire nation soldiers would run and scream at sight of the warriors. Then the sensible part of her told herself that there were not many warriors at all. Where was her father going? She did not know, but she told herself that she would find out. Katara sat next to her mother Luna and asked her about it.

"Momma, where is dad going?"

Luna dropped her mixing stick into the batter for the cookies. She looked at Katara.

"Oh, Katara, do not worry. He won't be gone long."

"How long?"

"Not long."

With that, the conversation was over and Luna left the room. After Katara stole some cookie batter, she ran outside. Maybe, though she doubted it, Sokka knew something.

"Sokka!"

Sokka was observing his father and how to use a spear. Man and boy looked up at Katara.

"You had better go Sokka, when you're done playing, I'll show you further."

The eight-year old smiled and ran up to his sister.

"Katara! Let's play tag."

"Alright… Sokka?"

"Ya?"

Sokka was so engrossed in playing tag; he was surprised when she stopped him.

"Do you know why dad is leaving?"

"No, but he said that he would be back soon."

Katara's heart sank. He didn't know anything! This was nothing new. She just huffed as Sokka gave her 10 seconds to run. But her worries eventually melted as she sped down the hill with Sokka right on her tail.


	2. Does she dare?

Hakoda was leaving in the morning and Katara could hear him, though it was late at night, still getting ready. She sighed out loud. She had not found out or dragged out any information of the location her father was heading to. He always told her were he was going! There was something going on, and now she would not find out. Katara kicked her covers off angrily. Why couldn't she know?! It was then that she made her decision. She silently slipped off her low bed, careful not to wake her brother. That was almost impossible seeing that he was snoring so loudly. She grabbed an animal fur bag and started packing lightly. She packed her water canteen. She was a water bender, though she was not that good, she could still practice and become better. She put some drinking water and food. She also grabbed some paper and pen. She decided to take some small things to occupy her. Like a ball and other things. She slipped on her traveling clothes. She put the only thing she owned that was valuable. It was a ring she had found 2 years ago in the snow. Her parents guessed it had been water royalties from the Northern Water tribe who visited a long time ago. She put her heavy traditional coat that would protect her from the bone chilling cold. She crawled under the covers as she heard her father's footsteps.

"Goodbye, Sokka."

Hakoda kissed his son on the fore head and approached the supposed sleeping Katara.

"Goodbye, my moon and stars."

He kissed her on the forehead as well and headed to his room. Katara threw her covers off, grabbed her bag, and crept out of the door. She peeked into her parents' room. They were both caught in an embrace. This was her chance. She ran outside and looked around. Was her father traveling alone? How strange! Where was he going? She ran to the little canoe her father had in the cold water. She crept skillfully in and hid herself among the supplies, under a blanket at the back. Katara stood there and waited. It took a little while, but she could hear her father's footsteps coming close. She squeezed her eyes shut. Could she pull this off? Would he catch her? She felt him gently sit in the canoe. Katara's cheek was up against the bark and she could feel the soothing coolness of the freezing water. She felt the canoe break from shore as it was taken by the gentle water. The canoe rocked back in forth in rhythm and calmness. She could hear her father saying a last goodbye to his wife and there was no looking back as Hakoda's strong arms guided the canoe on. Katara slipped into a peaceful sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------

Zutara will come eventually…Plz review! Thanks to RHrWilLizKataangPrincess2010!


	3. Busted

Katara awoke to turbulence and tried not to scream with surprise. How far had they gone? Were they close? How long had she been sleeping? She could tell through the cloth that it was daylight and probably afternoon. Hunger clawed at Katara's stomach and her throat cried for water. Katara told herself to calm. She did. Her element being so close to her made her comfortable and security took her as she again drifted off to sleep. By the time she woke up, it was getting dark. She stayed still, but cramps were building in her legs. Not to mention she had been in that canoe all day, she needed to take care of business. She really had to go. An hour or so past and she couldn't hold it any longer. She lifted the blanket to see her dad in the light of the moon. What would she say? Whatever she had to say, she would have to say it soon. They were canoeing past an island and she thought this the best opportunity.

"Papa?"

Hakoda turned around fast and looked with horror at Katara.

"Katara!!!"

"Dad, I have to go!"

With that Katara jumped into the freezing water and swam to the island. Hakoda paddled to the island. When Katara was done, she approached her father, her eyes downcast.

"Katara, what were you thinking! This changes everything! You can't come! Do you know how dangerous this trip is going to be?!"

Katara was dumbfounded. Her father was angry, really angry. He pulled Katara into the canoe, putting a towel around her. He huffed. He could not turn around now. It was about a day's journey to his destination. Katara would have to come.

"I am sorry father, I was worried for you."

Hakoda grasped Katara's shoulders and brought her chin up so they were both at eye length.

"Katara, you don't understand. But I can't turn around, you are coming."

Joy bubbled into Katara's body but Hakoda continued.

"You don't understand how dangerous this is. You have to promise me that you will listen to me no matter what. Promise?"

Katara just nodded her head slowly. With that, Hakoda returned to paddling the canoe.

-----------------------------------------------

Sorry guys, the story is just getting started. But the Zutara will come! Plz review!


	4. The boy

The next day past a lot faster than the last. Katara had a lot of questions. Hakoda explained as best as he could. The main reason for this journey was to try and make peace with the fire lord and the southern water tribe. When they were passing a straight, she saw some ginseng on the shore. She grabbed some, squashed them, used her water bending and used another plant. She was passing her time away asking questions and making ginseng lotion. She slipped the lotion in her bag.

"Papa, what if the fire lord does not agree with peace?"

Hakoda was silent for a while then answered.

"I pray we won't have to find out."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the day, they were close to a port and it was filled with large vessels. The fire nation. It was warmer and Katara took off her heavy coat. Before she knew it, Hakoda had the canoe secured somewhere safe, they grabbed their things and merged into the large throngs of people. Katara held on to her father's hand for dear life. If she were to lose his hand, say goodbye to Papa. They entered markets and the crowds were even larger. It was like she was being swallowed. About a half an hour later which felt like an eternity, they were both approaching guards. After Hakoda had a couple of words with them, they lead them into a palace. The crafting of the palace was beautiful! Fire benders were truly a passionate people. When they approached a door, the guards explained that this would be the two water bender's room.

"Do not go on to royalty grounds, it is absolutely not allowed."

Hakoda thanked them and closed the door behind them. The two tired people threw themselves on their beds and were fast asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakoda woke Katara up in the morning.

"Katara, I am going in to a meeting with the officials, maybe I will talk to the fire lord. Just please stay here. Will you do that?"  
Katara rubbed her eyes and nodded. Next thing she knew, He was gone. For the next hour, Katara tried to occupy herself. But it is so much fun when there is someone to play with. Katara sighed deeply. No Sokka was here right now. Maybe she could find someone else. Her dad's warning echoed through her mind. She really should not. Temptation overtook her. She took her bag and was out the door. She remembered all the twists and turns. She decided to go a different way. She entered beautiful gardens. She walked around. This was a beautiful and magnificent part of the palace. Her thoughts shattered as she heard someone inside. She ran in, maybe whoever it was would be her playmate. She stopped at the door frame and hid. It was a boy about nine and he was trying to fire bend. He fell from the force numerous times but always got up and tried again. After the sixth time this happened, he fell again. He seemed so frustrated, he started crying silently. This made Katara leave her hiding place and sit next to him. He looked up and brushed away his tears, angry that anyone had seen him crying.

"What are you doing here?"

"It does not matter, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You should calm down and feel your element within you. Let it blossom, don't force it out, it only makes you frustrated."

"You don't look fire nation, who are you?"

"My name is Katara and I am from the southern water tribe."

"Oh."

The boy studied Katara. She had dark skin from working outside and was clad in blue. She was thin but pretty and her eyes were like sapphires.

"What is your name?"

"Zuko."

Katara nodded innocently. She didn't know that he was the prince; and he really did not think her lower than him. Right now, there was innocence and a person was a person.

"Nice name. Hey, would you play with me?"

"Sure!"

He had been bored and he would do anything to get his mind off of his training. Katara went to get her bag at the other side of the room. As Katara stood up from reaching from her bag, she saw a girl about her age throw something. It hit a sword hanging above Zuko. Katara stood wide eyed as she watched the scene unfold. The girl turned and ran and Zuko had no idea as he stared at Katara confused. Why was she looking at him like that? The sword began to slip from its sheath. Katara let out a yelp as she dropped her bag and ran for Zuko. The sword had fallen and was coming down. Just in time, Katara jumped at Zuko, pushing him out of the way. Katara had almost escaped the blade, but was cut on the foot. Zuko stared wide eyed at the girl who had saved his life, lying down beside him in pain.

"Are you alright?!"

"Ya, I'm fine."

Katara grunted at the pain, but did not cry out. Zuko ran for some bandages and ointment. He bandaged up her ankle with skill. Katara smiled weakly, it hurt, but it was not severe.

"Thanks."

"No, thank you."

"Who was that girl?"

"What girl?"

"Oh, you did not see her, she threw something that caused the sword to come out of it's sheathe."

Zuko's brow furrowed in hate and disgust

"That was Azula."

"Who is she?"

"My sister"

Katara's eyes widened. Sure, she got in fights with Sokka, but not so severe that they wanted to kill each other! Pain went through her ankle and she cringed. It would heal, it just hurt. Zuko looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry! It's not your fault! It was that Azula. I'd like to give her a piece of my mind!"

"No! Don't ever do that!"

"Why?"

"My father favors her; he would defend her and do something to you."

Katara just scoffed. Who was his father anyway?

"No really Katara! You don't know what my father can do."

Katara changed the subject.

"Let's just play a game."

"Alright"

"Let's play catch. We can both sit."

They did it over and over counting how many times they could throw it to one another with out it touching anything for 3 seconds. They had reached 7 times before they burst out laughing. It was fun and they held tournaments. It was getting late.

"Oh no! My dad will be looking for me! I'll get in so much trouble!"

Zuko was disappointed that they could not continue with their game, but accepted it. Many things in life had not gone his way.

"Where is your room?"

Katara pointed in the direction and Zuko helped her up. She leaned on him as they walked through the halls. When they reached the room, Hakoda was not present. Katara sighed with relief, but how would she explain her foot? She thanked Zuko after he made sure she was comfortable. Then he left. About fifteen minutes later, Hakoda entered and was surprised at Katara's ankle.

"Katara, what happened?"

"I fell, and a nice boy bandaged it for me."

Katara felt bad, but she really was not lying.

"Does it hurt a lot?"

Katara changed the subject.

"Never mind about it, how did things go with the fire lord? Will he stop the war?"

"Ugh, the court officials say that I won't see the fire lord for maybe a month or more, and then we may discuss that topic. I am sorry Katara; you will be left here alone everyday because I have to visit the officials. But it is your fault for stowing away."

Hakoda smiled at her. For some reason, Katara rejoiced that they would be staying. She liked this place so far.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha! That was a long one! Great questions Red Blue Jay! I hope this chapter answered all.

------Zutara is coming! Plz review!

--Sahlili20


	5. Playing

Five days had passed and Zuko came to Katara's room and they would play games. Katara's foot had almost healed fully when he came the sixth day after her father left for the officials.

"Let's play tag!"

"What is that? What do you do?"

"You have never played tag before?!"

Zuko shook his head. He had been very amused with this girl. She knew so many games and how to have fun. He didn't know any games, he was always in training. Katara did not think it possible for some one to not know any games at all, but she explained.

"That's alright. What you do is count to ten and I'll run. When you count to ten, you say 'ready or not here I come!' then you chase me. If you catch and tag me, I'm it. Then I go after you."

"Alright"

Zuko seemed excited to try the new game.

"I'll give you a head start."

"Why?"

"Well, you're a girl. I'll probably run faster than you."

At this point anger was rushing from Katara's small body.

"I could beat Sokka. And I could beat you any day!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"You had better believe it! Now count!"

Zuko turned and closed his eyes.

"One…Two…Three…"

Katara was out of the room. Her ankle was almost healed, but it still hurt at times. Katara searched down the halls and looked around frantically. Where to hide!

"Ready or not, here I come!"

Katara ran into a sitting room and hid behind the curtains. Zuko searched around. His heart beat fast, he was on a hunt. Kind of like that game when Katara had said they were on safari and were after the lion that was killing people in a village. The game was ended when they had caught the lion (an unfortunate bird that had landed in the fountain) and the village was saved! Only he was not looking for a lion, but Katara. He crept silently through the rooms. He could not find her anywhere. Man! She was good! Katara hid behind the curtains and giggled. He could not find her! She was winning! Suddenly, a man who was older than middle age, but had not received all of his gray hair, walked in the room. He looked at the curtains.

"Who is that hiding?"

Katara stepped out. Busted.

"Me sir."

"Ah, what is your name?"  
His voice sounded friendly.

"Katara"

"Call me Uncle Iroh. I am Zuko's uncle. Zuko told me about you. That was a good thing to save him like that."

Katara just shrugged modestly.

"Anyone could have done it sir."

Iroh smiled at her.

"But not anyone would have done it."

_Zuko was right, she is a nice girl._

"Would you like to drink some tea?"

Katara smiled.

"Sure, what kind is it?"

"Ginseng, of course."

Katara's smile widened.

"Is that your favorite?"

"Yes"

Katara rummaged through her bag and pulled out a small, simple bottle.

"This is Ginseng lotion. I made it and I am giving it to you."

Iroh was touched as he took the bottle that was handed to him. He opened and rubbed some of it on his hands.

"Why thank you, this is very soothing!"

Katara just smiled, but it was shattered as Zuko ran into the room.

"Ha! I found you! You lose! I win! Ha!"

"Zuko it doesn't count, I was going to drink tea with your uncle."

Zuko made a face.

"Don't go drink tea. Stay here and play with me. And it does count. I beat you so bad!"

"No way!"

This started a chase. Katara chased Zuko out of the room. She was fast and Zuko saw this. Katara eventually caught up to him.

"I just let you catch me!"

"Ya, right"

Katara started laughing but stopped suddenly. Zuko looked at her questionably.

"What's wrong?"

"Zuko! Your uncle! We just left him there!"

Katara made a dash for the room they had met in. Zuko followed her, a little disappointed that their game was over. Iroh was not there. Katara began to get upset when Zuko took her arm and led her to Iroh's room.

"Katara, you decided to join me? And my nephew, please come in and sit."

Iroh sat at a low table with steaming tea and a game board lying across it.

"Yes, what is this?"

"It is called Pai Cho. Would you like to try?"

"Yes I would."

Katara took a cup of tea and Zuko did the same and they both sat. Iroh taught her how to play and she caught on so quickly, Iroh was left off guard. She won her first time.

"Clever girl!"

Katara beamed and so the day went on. When Katara had to leave, both Zuko and Iroh were deeply disappointed. Katara left the room after saying goodbyes. When Zuko was going to follow her, Iroh spoke to him.

"She is a nice girl, isn't she?"

Zuko just shrugged "I guess" and he was off to drop Katara off.

-----------------------------------------------------

What do ya think? I'll be updating soon. Plz review! Thanks to all reviewers! Haha!


	6. There for eachother

"Katara…"

"Shh!"

Both were mounted on top of a balcony. Katara held an animal skin that was filled with water in her hand. She was waiting and trying to get Zuko to shut up!

"This is not a good idea!"

"Zuko, she tried to hurt you, she needs a taste of her own medicine."

Azula approached under the balcony, suspecting nothing. Katara giggled and Zuko twitched. Both looked over and let it go. Down it went, down on Azula.

_SPLAT!!!_

She was all wet! She looked up to see what had caused it. Zuko and Katara hid themselves and both burst into a fit of giggles. Both were laughing so hard, they were crying.

"That felt good."

"You have to enjoy life, Zuko."

They heard Azula running up the stairs and that was when Katara and Zuko ran to Iroh's room. They drank tea and sent looks to each other. They burst into another fit of giggles. When Iroh asked what had happened, they did not answer and broke again into laughter.

"Katara? What's wrong?"

It was late at night and Zuko rubbed his eyes as he answered the door to his room.

"I am bored. Papa said he would not be back until morning."

Zuko nodded tired. Katara saw this and pulled him out of his room.

"Come on, let's go outside. Maybe we can find a game to play."

The thought of playing another game woke Zuko.

"Alright"

They walked outside. Katara looked up at the sky.

"Wow, look at those stars."

Zuko looked up. He always was unsure about the night. None of his teachers taught him about the stars or the moon. He knew why. That was what water benders took their power from. But shouldn't you know about your enemy? He did not view Katara as his enemy. But people would say not to trust anyone outside the fire nation. He did not think Katara wanted to hurt him. She saved his life! And from someone fire nation, his own sister. He could trust her more than his own sister! A new confidence was instilled at these thoughts for her. Katara looked at him, confused. He was thinking about something.

"Zuko, are you alright?"

Zuko looked at her.

"Katara, remember when you saved me about a month ago?"

"Yes, and how Azula got a taste of her own medicine?"

At that point Katara and Zuko burst into giggles. That was another thing! Katara had been angry that Zuko had been treated badly, so she went and taught Azula a lesson. It was like she was a sister. No, a good sister.

"Katara?"

"Ya?"

"If you ever are in trouble, you know you can come to me."

Katara smiled.

"Same here."

Zuko was satisfied with her answer.

---------------------------------------

Haha! Boo-Yah!!! Mwa-ha-ha!!!! Yesh! Thanks to all of the reviewers including Red Blue Jay! Plz review…I will be updating very, very soon. Reviews plz!


	7. friends

Katara watched Iroh training Zuko. Zuko was so impatient it made Katara twitch. Iroh saw that Zuko needed a break, so he proclaimed he would fetch some tea. Zuko groaned and pulled at his hair as he sat hopelessly on the floor. Katara walked up to him and softly removed his hands from his hair. She pulled him up from the floor.

"Come here."

Katara was so gentle; it reminded him of his mother. But it was the opposite of his father. Katara stood in position as she moved her arms. She brought water to her slowly. She concentrated then let it go. She looked at Zuko.

"Get into position. No, like this."

Katara moved up to him and positioned him herself.

"Very good, now breathe in and out."

Zuko did just that.

"Now close your eyes. Let your element flow through, but keep it under control. Release your tension and let it go."

Zuko contained a flame and gently controlled it as he listened to his guide. He closed his hand and the flame disappeared. Zuko looked up at Katara and smiled with much joy. His smile was wide and his mouth hung open, unable to say anything. Katara smiled at him.

"I think I'll call you fireworks!"

Zuko seemed to collect himself.

"Katara! I did it! I did it!"

"Yes you did an awesome job!"

He did a little dance around the room. Katara laughed. Iroh smiled as he leaned against the door post, he had seen everything.

Two months had past and Katara had again hoped to find Zuko. It was getting dark. She spotted him in position for practice. He was relaxing.

"Fireworks?"

"Katara! What are you doing here this late?"

"Zuko, My father is meeting with the fire lord and I am really nervous."

Zuko was silent. Katara had no idea that he was the fire prince and that his father was the fire lord. She didn't know that his sister was the princess. Would he hate her? She was water nation. He could not bear the thought. Katara brought him outside as they sat in the soft grass and stared up at the sky.

"Don't you ever wish you could touch the stars?"

Katara reached as high as she could. Zuko smiled. Katara was a dreamer and would reach for anything without fear or hesitation. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her, but did not want to come on to fast.

"Katara, do you hate the fire lord?"

Katara was silent and thought a minute.

"No"

Relief flooded into Zuko, but as she continued, he became sad.

"But I am sad how much he wants to hurt my people. I hate how people categorize people. If you are a fire bender, then you must hate an earth bender or one from the fire nation. That is what I hate. I am friends with people for who they are, not what they are."

Zuko's soul flew as he heard her last words. So she did not hate him.

"Katara, do you have a mother?"

"Yes, and I love her a lot."

"Me too, I don't know what I would do without her."

Katara seemed surprised at the subject change, but adapted quickly.

"Me neither, she brings warmth and love. If anything bad would happen, I think I might fall apart."

"Katara, are you my friend?"

Katara replied quickly.

"Of course I am and you are my friend. Do not ever forget that."


	8. Goodbye

"Fireworks!"

Her voice was so loud, Zuko turned to find her. Her voice held sadness and misery. He ran to her.

"What is wrong?!"

"Zuko, my father wanted peace, but the fire lord has ordered him to leave or he will kill him and me! Zuko, I am leaving."

"What!?"

Zuko was so overtaken by misery he grabbed Katara by the shoulders, stopping her from running away. When he held her at eye level, there were tears in her eyes that threatened to fall.

"Is that true? Tell me it is not!"

The tears fell as Katara answered.

"I will miss you, Fireworks."

Katara slid a ring, the only valuable thing which she possessed, off of her finger and handed it to Zuko.

"This will keep you from forgetting me and that we will always be friends."

Zuko was shocked.

"I could never forget you Katara."

Zuko slid the ring on and slid a different one off.

"Here, we will always be friends, forever."

Katara's face was stained with tears. Zuko was on the verge of crying. His eyes were wet. But he did not cry. He just stared in disbelief. Iroh heard the commotion and entered.

"What is wrong?"

Katara ran to Iroh and hugged him tightly. Iroh returned it but was confused. She was crying. Katara then turned to Zuko and smiled sadly. She then gave him a hug. He just stood there at first, but returned the embrace. Katara tore from him and whispered.

"Goodbye"

And she was gone. She was gone. Zuko looked at the ring on his finger. That night, he could not tear his gaze from it. Iroh did not know it, but that night, Zuko cried silently in his room. No Katara to comfort him, all alone.

------------------------------

Bet you didn't see that comin! Sorry, it's short. But, next chapter will come soon.

Thanks to all reviewers! Plz review!


	9. Five Years Later

_Five Years Later_

"No! Momma, don't!"

"Sokka, keep her safe!"

Luna ran out of the tent and into the village. It was a fire nation raid. Sokka blocked the entrance.

"Sokka! Let me out!"

Katara dodged her brother and ran outside. So much confusion! All of the men were gone, including her father. They were fighting in the war and for peace. There were only women and children. The fire nation attacked without mercy. Katara searched frantically for her mother. She stood in horror as she saw her mother and in front of a fire nation soldier. Just one flick of the arm was all it took. Luna lay sprawled on the floor, her body burned. Katara scrambled to her.

"Momma!"

She screamed. Her mother was still. She was dead. Katara brought her mother into her arms and cried. She was gone. She yelled at guards with anger. Whoever came near, she yelled at them to leave them alone and to leave this land and never come back. She screamed and ranted and raved. Then she broke down into tears as she hugged her mother close to her.

He was ready. Anyone who wanted to fight him, he was ready. Innocent people would have died if he had not spoken out. He was ready. The crowds cheered as Zuko entered the fire ring. They cheered even louder as the fire lord stepped in also. Oh no. Anyone but him. Anyone but him. Anger surged through his body at the thought of his mother. He did not know what he did to her, but she was gone. Then sadness took over. One of the only people who had understood him. Gone. She was gone. Then fear and loyalty took part. He could not battle his own father! He got on his knees and begged mercy. What he got was a terrifying and death threatening fire blow…

-----------------------------------

What will come next? –evil laugh- Mwa-ha-ha-ha!- Next chapter will come soon. Thanks to all reviewers! Please please please please please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?


	10. Two Years Later

_Two Years Later_

"Aang, let's stop. Appa is getting tired."

Katara warned Aang as they flew in the air. Sokka broke in.

"Will we eat?"

Katara laughed.

"If we can find food."

So it was decided and they landed on an island. Little did they know, a ship was close by.

----------------------------------------

Anger, hate, rage, loneliness. That was what Zuko felt. He was searching for the avatar. He was searching for his honor. He could not rely in anyone. All those who cared for him were gone. His mother. Even that one girl. What was her name? It was seven years since he had seen her. He looked at his finger. He still wore the ring. Why? Why did he still wear it? His 'friend' had probably forgotten about him as every one else had. That was when a scowl crossed his face and he spotted the island.

"Captain, full steam to that island."

------------------------------------------

"Sokka, did you find anything to eat?"

"No, I'm starving!"

Aang broke into the sibling's conversation.

"I am hungry too."

Their voices drifted down the island and Zuko heard every word as he hid in the tropical plants. Katara smiled.

"Don't worry guys, look!"

Zuko thought the voice sounded strangely familiar. He watched the girl break from her group and climb skillfully up a tree. She dropped coconuts down from it and one hit the water tribe boy. He fell on the floor, but quickly recovered at the sight of food. Zuko smirked. He watched the people eat. They ate like they had not eaten in a couple of days. Maybe he should attack when they were not expecting anything. His crew was not there. He had ventured off on his own and had stumbled on his victims to his delight. When the food was done and they were all full. The girl stood cheerfully up and spoke with enthusiasm.

"Come on guys."

She did the unexpected. She ran from her sitting place and into the sea, crashing into a wave. The boys followed and laughing filled the air. A pang of jealousy hit Zuko. Why couldn't he be out there? Then he cursed himself for thinking such. He entered the clearing. The girl was the first to notice him.

"Who is he?"

The boys stopped laughing and stood still. The girl was the first to step forward.

"Who are you?"

Zuko smirked.

"I am here to take the avatar."

A sudden burst a flame was directed toward the girl. She dodged it with skill. She grabbed a water whip and hit him sharply. He was surprised and was caught off guard. The water tribe boy lunged at him, but was stopped as Zuko deflected him. Sokka was unconscious. Zuko started to walk toward Aang.

"No you don't!"

The voice was from the girl as she water bended and attacked him again. The fight was on. Fire and water. Katara fought with enthusiasm. This man was not taking her friend. Zuko was starting to win. Katara saw this and started screaming at Aang.

"Aang! Get Sokka and Momo and get on Appa!"

He did just that.

"Katara come on!"

Katara was trying, but Zuko got close enough. He grabbed Katara and pinned her hands behind her back. She could not use bending. Zuko started yelling at the shocked avatar.

"Come get her if you want her so much!"

Aang started to get off Appa. Katara yelled as loud as she could.

"No! Aang, go! You are the only hope for the world to be free from the fire nation! Go and don't look back!"

"No!"

Aang was now crying. So was Katara. Katara tried to wriggle from the man's grasp. Zuko held her closer. He was too strong. He felt the tears falling from her face. His heart softened, but he silently cursed himself.

"Aang! For me! Please go! And take care of Sokka!"

Aang shook his head. Zuko was silent as the bison left the ground and the girl stared at it yearningly until it was out of sight.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everybody! New chapter will come soon. Please review! I bet all of you have questions. Some of them will be answered in the next chapter. Please, please review! You don't know how much I LOVE reviews! Thanks to all reviewers!


	11. Interrogation and bait

Zuko was silent as the bison left the ground and the girl stared at it yearningly until it was out of sight. He still was holding her. He let her go. She stood and her back was facing him. He could see her wipe away her tears and turn to him.

"Let me go."

"No."

"What use am I to you?"

"Interrogation and bait."

Katara covered her face. As she looked at him, she know had a mask of courage.

"I won't tell you anything."

"We will see about that."

He turned and walked. He stopped and looked expectantly at Katara. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? Did you think I was going to come willingly?"

With that, Katara sat decidedly on the ground. Zuko groaned.

"Do I really have to carry you?"

No response. Zuko went up to her and picked her up.

"Hey! Put me down! I was happy were I was! You know, you are a jerk! Put me down! I will never tell you anything! Let me go!"

That was all he heard as he carried her onto his ship. The crew looked at her confused. He put her down in a room.

"This is your room. Don't get any ideas of escape."

With that, he was gone. Katara was furious. She searched the whole room. No way could she escape. The hours past slowly and Katara gave up as she plopped on the bed. It was a nice room. The nicest she had ever had. Finally, a guard showed up at the door. She had noticed that all of the soldiers and crew were old enough to be her father. Some of them, her grandfather.

"The prince and his uncle request your company for supper."

Katara was shocked!

"Wait, he is the prince?"

"Yes, please follow me."

The soldier was surprised. Usually people were afraid of a fire nation soldier, but Katara was not. She asked him questions and he was surprised by how forward she was. With just the walk up to deck, he had learned much about her. As she approached the deck, she breathed in the air and looked at the crew men.

"It is a nice day."

Katara walked through the deck. Zuko stood at the other side. He heard her positivness and was shocked. Katara heard a man yell that he needed a knot on the line. Katara broke from her walk and approached him.

"Excuse me sir."

She grabbed the rope and tied a skillful knot. The elderly man muttered shocked thanks as he stared at her. All of the crew was. Who was this little girl? What was she doing here? Zuko was shocked at this show of kindness but recovered as she approached. She walked straight up to him. No bow, no curtsy, no begging, no reverence.

"Prince, huh."

Zuko was shocked. She knew he was the prince and still showed disrespect. An elderly man interrupted.

"I am Iroh."

Katara looked at him. Why did he look familiar? Iroh looked at her. Why did she look familiar? Zuko was thinking the same thing. Katara could sense familiarity with Zuko as well. She shook it off and greeted the old man warmly.

"Hello. It is a nice day out."

Iroh beamed.

"Yes, that is why I asked Zuko to eat dinner outside today."

"Zuko? Iroh?"

Zuko looked at her and mocked her.

"That's us."

"Well excuse me, but it just sounded familiar."

Katara sat at the table deep in thought. Zuko sat as well. There was something familiar about her.

"What is your name?"

Katara shot a glare at him.

"What is it to you?"

Iroh interceded.

"What is your name, please?"

Katara smiled.

"Katara."

Zuko's mind froze. So familiar. Who was this girl? One of the crew came and brought the tea. She was very polite.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Zuko was surprised. She should be miserable, not cheerful. Instead of being angry to everything, she was thinking about how nice the day was. Of course she was mad at Zuko.

"What are you looking at?"

Zuko hadn't noticed that he was staring and quickly recovered.

"Nothing, now about the avatar."

"I am not telling you anything!"

Iroh again interceded.

"Come Zuko, let's eat and leave that matter for the time being."

Katara breathed a sigh of relief. Zuko huffed with frustration. He was so familiar! Iroh reached for his tea and Katara spoke to him.

"What type of tea is this?"

Iroh beamed.

"Ginseng, my favorite."

"Really"

Iroh nodded and Zuko huffed. Katara shot a glare at him. As a soldier approached and set supper on the table, Katara spoke to him.

"Is he always like this?"

The crew man stared blankly at her. If someone talked to one of the crew, which was Zuko, he was usually yelling. The crew man just smiled.

"Enjoy your dinner."

Katara turned and this time Zuko was shooting daggers at her. She imitated his huff and Iroh laughed. Zuko was fuming.

"How dare you."

His voice dripped with poison.

"I dare."

"You, a worthless water peasant, would talk to a prince of the fire nation in that manner?!"

"I have a theory. It's called categorization theory. I hate it when people categorize others just because of what nation they are from. You should love someone for who they are not what they are."

Katara was enraged and was, at this point, shouting in Zuko's face. With that, she rose from the table and looked at Iroh.

"Thank you for the tea!"

And she walked off deck. Just like that! She seemed so familiar! Who was she? Zuko cursed himself. She was only a prisoner, that was all.

-----------------------------------------------

Mwa-ha-ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Betcha can't wait to know what happens next!

-evil laugh-

Please review!


	12. Discovery

Katara wondered through the halls that night. With information from the crew man, she found Iroh's room. She knocked and Iroh said to come in. She did. Iroh was delighted.

"Ah, Katara!"

"I remember you said that you liked ginseng, I made lotion and I am giving it to you."

Iroh slowly took it, silently contemplating. He knew who she was. He took her and hugged her. He had thought that maybe she was hurt in the war. She was a sweet girl. Katara, on the other hand, was surprised at the hug. When released, she looked at the elderly man and laughed heartily.

"You must really love ginseng!"

Iroh laughed also. She did not know, and neither did Zuko. He wondered how long it would take them to figure it out. This was going to be fun.

"Pardon me for crashing your lotion party."

The icy voice came from the open door; Katara had forgotten to close it. Zuko.

She made a move to leave, but Zuko grabbed her wrist.

"I have questions and you have answers."

"Whoever said that I would answer them?"

Katara released her wrist and ran from the room, Zuko behind her. Iroh smiled. This was going to be fun!

------------------------------------------------

Katara ran up to the deck. Zuko ran after her. Man! She was fast! Katara scrambled past the crew who looked at the pair. Some were on the verge of laughter. The two were jumping over chairs, dodging poles and going round the deck. All the while, Katara was screaming warnings to the crew.  
"Look out! In coming! Banzai!"

All the while, Zuko was yelling at her.

"Get back here peasant!"

Zuko caught up to her and dragged her to the mess hall. No one was there.

"Now peasant, tell me were he is! Now!"

"You can curse, hurt, or torture me all you want! I will not betray those I love!"

Zuko looked at her.

"I am not going to hurt you. It is dishonorable to harm a woman or a child or the elderly."

Katara laughed mockingly.

"Is that why you are chasing a twelve year old across the world!? He is the only one who can save the world! Why are you doing this?"

Zuko was getting frustrated.

"It is none of your business, but it is honorable."

Again Katara laughed.

Zuko grabbed her shoulders and held her at eye length. Katara looked at him rebelliously. A stray hair crossed her face. She pulled it back. Zuko looked at her hand. On it was a ring, his mother's ring.

"Where did you get that?"  
His voice had changed and Katara looked up at him.

"It is mine."

"It was my mother's."

"Impossible."

"Who gave that to you?"

Zuko's sudden change surprised her and she became defensive.

"Someone."

"Who?"

"A boy."

"What was his name?"

"I-I forget."

Katara looked like she regretted that she had not remembered and Zuko believed her. He took her hand which startled her even more. It _was_ the ring. He then put her hand above the ring he was wearing. Katara looked down. Her eyes were wide.

"Where did you get that?"

Katara picked up his hand and studied it.

"From a girl."

"What was her name?"

"I forget."

Katara looked up at him.

"Fireworks?"

Zuko was shocked and dumbfounded at hearing his pet name. He looked at her.

"It is you."

Katara stared at him. She reached up to his scar and he drew away. Why did he have to look like this? Why did he have to look so ugly when she was here? His thoughts were turbulent and took his mind.

"What happened?"

This was too much. He knew he would break down and did not want to show weakness. He turned away from her and exited the room, leaving a confused Katara.

-------------------------------------------------

Dun-dun-duh!!! Look out for chapter 13! It's comin! Thank you Red Blue Jay, Harlequin Jade, Nyx-night goddesss, Elle Elleb, Seya 492, and everyone who has reviewed! I really love review and it would make me really happy if everyone reviewed. I love feedback. ) Please review!

I know you all have questions; hopefully next chapter will answer some.

--Sahlili20


	13. Memories

The days past and Zuko tried to avoid Katara. But they were on the same ship; she had to talk to him sometime! There were 'hellos' but no conversation. He would quickly disappear or start shouting out orders to his men. Katara was very kind to the crew. They were like parents to her now. She had been on the ship for about two weeks and she had become close with Zuko's uncle. She would play Pai Sho with him and drink tea. The crew and Iroh had come to love Katara. Zuko, who was trying to avoid her, heard her praise everywhere. If she was not in the room, they were talking about how sweet a girl she was, how kind she was, how she reminded them of their own daughters, etc. Zuko would shut himself in his room only to be haunted by her in his thoughts. He had to clear his mind. One night, he escaped his room and went up to the deck. Everyone was sleeping. The moon shown bright and shined on the sea. The stars twinkled and Zuko sighed. It was so beautiful. Thoughts and memories flooded into his mind. He laughed at the memory of him and Katara. They entered the kitchen filled with curiosity. A special dessert was prepared for his father, the fire lord. Zuko had not wanted to, but Katara suggested they taste the treat. She persuaded him to taste it because an evil spy and assassin could have come and secretly poisoned it. They were simply the important taste testers. Zuko eventually gave in, and when they were done, there was no more of the dessert to be found. The two ran out of the kitchen just in time for the cook to enter and scream in disbelief that her creation was no longer there. Katara made Zuko swear to not tell anyone no matter what. Zuko chuckled out loud. He jumped at a voice behind him.

"What are you laughing about?"

Katara came and leaned against the rail next to him. Zuko knew he could not run away from her, he should stay.

"Nothing, just…memories"

Katara smiled. Now was not the time to talk about the subject she wanted to dive in to, she would talk about the happy past.

"Remember when we were playing safari and we accidentally broke Iroh's teapot?"

Zuko laughed.

"We told him the wind knocked it over."

"We! You did! I would have thought of something more believable."

"Or something very creative, but very unbelievable"

"I always came up with the ideas."

"You knew all of those different games; you took me away from my life of training. Uncle did not seem to mind."

"You trained a lot! I remember sitting and waiting for you to hurry up!"

"Oh, believe me; I trained a lot more before and after you left."

Katara was quiet. Then she laughed out loud. Zuko asked her why.

"Remember when we put honey in your sister's hair in the middle of the night?"

Zuko started laughing so hard that he cried, Katara joining.

"Or when we dropped that thing full of water on her head!"

They both broke down into a fit of giggles. Zuko brushed a tear from his eye.

"It's a good thing she did not know it was you with me. She would have been angry, she still would be angry."

Katara stopped laughing.

"Wait, so your sister is actually the fire princess?"

"Yep"

Katara turned toward the sea quickly, avoiding Zuko's stare.

"What is wrong?"

"Well, do you remember when we said goodbye?"

A wave of emotion swept into Zuko's mind, but he tried not to show it. He answered trying to seem nonchalant.

"Yes."

Katara raised one eyebrow as if to say 'give up the act'

"Well, instead of avoiding Azula, was that her name?"

"Yes."

"I did not heed your warning and after I said goodbye, I could not bear the thought of something happening to you. I thought maybe Azula would try."

Now it was Zuko's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What did you do?"

"Zuko, I went into little sister mode! I ran to Azula's room. She was just sitting there…

"_Ah, my brother's little friend."_

"_I am leaving."_

"_Really, too bad, now I have Zuko all to myself."_

_Azula smirked and Katara sneered._

"_Azula, if you ever do anything to hurt him mentally or physically, I will come after you…Or, he will come after you."_

_Katara's voice changed from anger to mystery. Azula looked at her._

"_What are you talking about? Who is he?"_

"_Oh, never mind."_

_Azula immediately became worried._

"_I command you to tell me!"_

"_Well, alright. You see that closet over there?"_

_Katara pointed to the closet. Azula scoffed._

"_Yea I see it, I'm not blind!"_

"_Well, I and Zuko are friends with a dragon named Donghai."_

_Again Azula scoffed, but Katara continued, all of her imagination and creativity pouring out. _

"_Donghai is a giant dragon with green scales and sharp claws and fangs. His eyesight is keen. If you harm Zuko in anyway, he will come out of the closet in the middle of the night. He will enter your dreams and make them nightmares!" _

"_Stop!"_

_Azula was scared now._

"_But if you are kind to your brother, Donghai will enter your dreams and make them more pleasing."_

_Azula was convinced._

"_Fine, I will think about this, now leave me! I know you were the one who has been playing tricks on me all this time! Go!"_

_Katara stood up and as she left the room, she called back._

"_Bye Azula, bye Donghai!"_

_With that, she was gone, and Azula called one of her servants to check the closet._

Zuko laughed.

"Hopefully, she forgot."

Zuko looked at Katara.

"Hopefully"

"You really stuck by me Katara."

"You too, you didn't tattle on me when I lost Iroh's lotus tile."

"We stuck to each other."

"Yea"

There was silence.

"Katara, I know you deserve an explanation why I am chasing your friend."

"I would like one."

"Let's just say that my life was not peaches and cream after you left."

Zuko told her his story and all of the misery he had gone through. He spoke of how his mother had disappeared and how he had received his scar. Zuko was really trying not to get emotional, but his voice shook. He said that if he captured the avatar, he would take back his honor. When his story was finished, Katara was shocked. Zuko looked away, he would not break down. He would be strong. But Katara saw his shoulders sag and her heart dropped. Sister mode broke in.

"It's alright Zuko."

Katara patted his shoulder and talked softly to him.

"I don't need pity."

"But you do need care."

Zuko let out an agitated sigh. Why was he letting her get to him? He was a prince, she was a peasant! She heard him mutter under his breath.

"Zuko, remember when we were kids? I did not view you as a prince and you did not view me as a peasant. We were friends, there was total innocence! But now, I feel like you have changed. Status matters to you now and it bothers me."

With that, she turned. Zuko grabbed her wrist.

"Katara…"

Katara waited for him to continue. But he didn't. He let go of her wrist and turned to look at the ocean. Katara sighed and walked off deck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha! I know I'm evil. Get ready for next chapter! Please review!

--Sahlili20


	14. I'm sorry

**Chapter 14**

**I'm Sorry**

When he had said nothing, Katara couldn't take it anymore. She quickly turned ad rushed off deck. She ran to her room, slammed the door, and slid down to the floor. She cried silently. Why was she letting him get to her? He had changed so much. He was the fire nation prince! He was part of the nation that killed her mother! He was chasing her and her family across the world. Then, she remembered how he had told her his secrets. It must have taken courage. Then, stubbornness took over. She wouldn't give up on him. He was still Zuko…Her friend…forever.

Katara glanced at the ring the prince had given her when they were little. She brushed the tears away and stood up straight. She wouldn't give up on him, but it was Aang and the world that needed help right now…

------------------------------------------------

Zuko threw himself on his bed. He was such an idiot! What was wrong with him? She was just trying to be a good friend! She wasn't just a water peasant, was she? He thought about her kindness toward him in the past. She would play with him, help him train…She saved his life! All of that time, she was away from her home. And now she had joined the avatar to help the world. He had chased her, threatening her family, her friend and her. Now, she was on his ship headed straight for the fire nation. He was using her for interrogation and bait. Still, she tried to comfort him. It didn't make sense! It just didn't make sense…

------------------------------------------------

The morning came around quickly. Katara woke up early. She always woke up early to make breakfast for the boys. Fresh tears gathered in her eyes. No, she would be strong. They could take care of themselves for now. She made her bed and picked up her room all the while praying fervently that the boys were all right. She dressed in blue and brushed her long, brown hair. She didn't bother putting it up. She walked out of her room barefoot. No one was up this early. She came up to deck and smiled. Except…

"Hello Iroh."

"Good morning. Would you care for some tea?"

Katara laughed.

"Yes, please."

Iroh had heard commotion last night. It saddened him. When Zuko was little, Katara had made a good impact on him. She had taken him away from his world of sorrow.

"Did you sleep well?"

Iroh shook his head.

"No, did you?"

Katara smiled sadly. Such a sweet girl! He didn't want her hurting. Katara quickly shifted to a light-hearted subject.

"It's a beautiful morning."

Iroh noted that she hadn't answered his question.

"Yes, it is."

------------------------------------

He had been awake all night. When he had heard the light steps walk slowly past his room, he was tempted to go and apologize. But, he stopped himself. He heard her go up deck. He was kicking himself for avoiding her like that. That was it. Zuko jumped out of bed and walked quickly, trying not to run, up deck. Katara and his uncle were laughing about something. Both stopped when Zuko approached. Iroh spoke first, breaking the silence.

"Would you care for some tea?"

Zuko shook his head, keeping his gaze fixed on Katara.

"I just wanted to talk to Katara."

He extended his hand out to her. He continued.

"If she will let me?"

Katara nodded and took his hand. Iroh smiled as Zuko took Katara over to the front of the ship were there was more privacy. Zuko spoke first.

"Katara, about last night…"

Zuko gulped. Katara squeezed his hand. He realized that they were still holding hands. He wasn't repulsed. Right then, he just wanted to take her into his arms and hold her. What! Where did that come from?! Zuko's thoughts halted as he saw Katara patiently waiting for him to continue.

"I'm sorry."

Katara smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry too."

"For what? You didn't do anything!"

Katara's head lowered. Zuko placed his hand under her chin and lifted her so that they were eye-level. Zuko was surprised how lost he could get in those sapphire eyes. Katara spoke, bringing him back to the present.

"Thank you."

Zuko smiled.

"No, thank you."

-----------------------------------

Zuko lay in his bed. He recalled the words Katara had given him before he retired.

"_Zuko, I understand why you are chasing Aang, though I don't agree with it. The world needs him. Please don't hate me when I say this. But, I will do anything I can to protect him and continue his mission."_

_Zuko nodded_. _He saw relief flood into her. She knew he had a temper, though he wouldn't do anything to harm her, he could still sure yell. She smiled one of those sweet smiles that had recently caused Zuko's heart to skip a beat. He mentally kicked himself. _

"_Goodnight, Fireworks."_

_Zuko smiled at his childhood pet name._

"'_Night 'Tara."_

"_Hey! I hated that name!"_

_An evil grin was plastered on Zuko's face. Katara playfully pushed Zuko, both laughing. He hadn't laughed in a long time. _

"_Night."_

_Zuko panicked. She was leaving already? He didn't know why, but he didn't want her to go. But, what could he do? With regret, he responded._

"_Night."_

_And with that, she was gone. _

Zuko pondered on what she had said. She would do anything to protect the avatar. Were they more than friends? Zuko tried to push the thought away. Then he thought about that necklace. After Katara had left, he had studied about the water nations. Necklaces like that were meant for engagements. Was she engaged to the avatar? Zuko didn't know why, but a pang of jealousy and a wave of fury overtook him. He kicked his covers off and sat up straight. She wore the avatar's necklace, and also his ring. He found himself always pleased to find that she still wore it. What was wrong with him? Was he falling in love? Impossible! The most she viewed of him was a good friend, maybe a brother. Somehow, this thought saddened him and he silently cursed himself.

----------------------------------

**Hey everybody!!!**

Did you like it? So far at least…

There will be a next chapter.

Chapter 15 next!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**Just click da button please!**

**Right below these words!**

**Please!**

**--Sahlili20**


	15. Goodbye Once Again

**Goodbye**

**Chapter 15**

Katara crept through the halls. She stopped in Iroh's room and left a letter. It was late and she was all dressed, with a bag slung over her back. She then approached Zuko's door. She crept in. He was sleeping. His soft and even breathing seamed to calm Katara. She approached the side of his bed and set down a note. It was longer than the one that she had given Iroh. Katara looked at Zuko. His chest went up and down slowly at the rhythm of his breathing. He looked so peaceful, so handsome. What! Where did **that** come from? She quickly shook her head, as if hoping the thoughts would just leave.

"Goodbye, Zuko."

She blinked away tears as she crept out of the room. She walked up deck, avoiding the creaky stair. She stood alone. The wind took her hair, which she had again failed to put up. The sea seemed so peaceful, yet her thoughts were filled with turmoil. Part of her told her that she would miss Iroh, the crew and yes, Zuko. They had all been very kind. She hoped that they would not be resentful at her for leaving. Her thoughts were halted as she saw the distant spot appear.

_Appa_

Now, the tears rolled down her cheeks as the bison neared. Now she could see her brother and…

"Aang."

The words escaped her lips as a whisper.

Suddenly, she couldn't contain it and she yelped in joy. She saw them, they were so close! Still, she was crying.

"Katara!"

The boys said in unison.

"Aang, Sokka!"

Aang extended his arm. He was close enough to touch. He desperately reached for Katara's hand. She reached also. Just before she was about to grasp, she sensed a presence behind her. She turned around.

Zuko

Katara froze. There Zuko stood: tall, strong and stable. He would most-likely try to take Aang. He would fight. She stood there, aware that she may have to fight. But, her body couldn't move, she was going through a state of shock. She flinched, awaiting his onslaught. But it never came. He just stood there with the saddest look on his face. Katara's heart broke and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Katara?"

It was Aang, his hand still awaited hers. She took one last look at Zuko, who didn't move.

"Goodbye."

She reached and grasped Aang's hand. He pulled her up. Zuko hesitated, but stopped himself. It felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. The bison slowly elevated. He could tell she was crying. The avatar was taking her away from him. He looked at her and she looked at him. Their gaze was fixed. He watched with great emotion, as the bison disappeared into the dark horizon.

--------------------------------------------

**Hey guys! Sorry, I had to split them up…But more will come! Chapter 16 next. evil laugh Thank you all who have reviewed…**

**Red Blue Jay**

**Harlequin Jade**

**Elle Elleb**

**Seya 492**

**Nyx-night Goddess**

**Polska Girl**

**Mrs. Balise Zabini 725**

**Dream-writer 13**

**Angel 312**

**Swimnbaby58**

**Le-PrePo-Liebe**

**La Zorra**

**Pagoda girl**

**Amber 128**

**Chibi Horsewoman **

**RHrWilLizKataangPrincess2010**

**-----------------------**

**Zutara rules! I love all of you and feedback! It really keeps me going!**

**Please review!**

**Click da button! Right under these words! PLEASE!!!!!**


	16. Why?

Chapter 16

Why?

--------------------------------------------

Katara woke up early as usual. She yawned and started to prepare breakfast for the boys. They were camped near the shore and she could hear the calming crashing of the waves. At this time, she thought of Zuko. She wondered how he was doing. It had been three months since she had last seen him, when he was, again, trying to catch the avatar. It had been almost a year since she had escaped the ship. She had to admit, she missed Iroh, the crew…and, yes, Zuko. After Sokka and Aang 'saved' her, she told them everything. They deserved to know. Sokka warned her against trusting Zuko. And, well, Aang said very little on the matter. She hoped that Zuko was alright, but right now, she had to protect Aang. Who knows? Maybe Zuko would-

"Ouch!"

Katara jumped away from the fire. She had burnt herself. Katara hit her other hand up against her head and yelled at herself out-loud.

"Katara! Concentrate on breakfast!"

She quickly gathered some water and healed herself. During the past year, she had improved greatly in her bending and had discovered that she could heal. Katara studied her hand.

"Fire hurts."

A laugh escaped from her throat as she thought of her own foolishness. Yes, fire hurts! She sighed and went back to breakfast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko let out a powerful blow toward his uncle. Iroh easily deflected it. Iroh's brow furrowed as he looked at his nephew.

"Zuko, your mind is not on your training, but something else."

"Uncle! It's not your place to tell me when my mind is on my training or not!"

That was it.

"I am your teacher! I will tell you what I think! And I assure you, it is my place to tell you!"

Zuko took a step back. Uncle never yelled like that. Iroh continued softer.

"Your fire bending comes from the breath. Concentrate on your basics. Concentrate!"

Zuko got back into his stance. Iroh spoke.

"Begin."

Iroh didn't have to wait; Zuko had already lunged at him. Iroh again deflected his attack. Zuko took a deep breath, trying to concentrate and gain control. But, every time he tried to concentrate, Katara's face flashed into his mind. Why!? It was haunting but pleasurable at the same time. Zuko quickly shook his head; maybe his thoughts would just leave him. But they didn't. This was ridiculous! Why was he thinking about her?! **_WHY!? _**

"Zuko!"

Zuko was startled at his uncle's voice. Zuko took a loud sigh and looked at his uncle.

"Yes, uncle."

Iroh's heart softened. Of course he knew what Zuko was thinking about.

"Go take a break, Zuko."

"Thank you uncle."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark out. The three were on Appa's saddle. It was late. Aang was trying to keep from nodding of to sleep. Sokka was already snoring and Katara was just staring dreamily down at the ocean. Katara sighed. It had been a long, long day. Aang had proclaimed that they had run low on supplies and that they would have to find a town nearby. Aang suggested that they stop in at an earth kingdom town close by, called Ishima. And so, they left the campsite and beautiful shore. Katara was just so tired. But she sensed something close by; she wasn't so sure about this.

"Aang?"

Aang had nodded of and awoke with surprise. He tiredly smiled at his friend.

"Yes, Katara?"

"I don't think we should stop at Ishima."

Aang shook himself, trying to keep awake.

"But Katara, we'll arrive just in time for the festival of the red dragon. It'll be so much fun. You'll see. We'll all wear masks like everyone else. We'll have a bunch of fun…"

Aang yawned and drooped down on Appa. Katara shook her head. So that was why they were going to this town. Because of a festival. Katara climbed up with Aang and pulled him down next to Sokka. Then she got up and took Appa's reins as she led them on in the moonlight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes!!!!

Hey, sorry guys. I know it's been a week….wait…more that a week…

Sorry! But, well, with Thanksgiving and everything, I've been really busy. I'm working on the next chapter! So please REVIEW!

Come on, ya know ya want to!!!

Just click it!

The button!

Please!!!!!

Right below these words!!!!!


	17. Ishima

Chapter 17

He couldn't sleep. He just couldn't. Zuko went up deck. He stared at the moon, which he had been doing a lot of lately. He was so confused. He really wanted to see her. He was depressed and felt lonely. She cared for him and was always in high spirits. Of course she just thought of him as a brother. She had the avatar…

A wave of grief went over him. He breathed in deeply, trying to gain control. Why did he care? She was just a water peasant! But, again a wave of emotion took him. He had to admit that she was more than that. But why was he longing for her? He needed to catch the avatar!

As if on cue, a giant shadow went over him. His head shot up and he gazed at the sky. The flying bison.

"Uncle!"

Zuko ran down and quickly woke his protesting uncle.

"Zuko! What on earth are you doing!?"

"SHHH!"

Zuko dragged him up deck. When Iroh spotted the bison, he groaned. Here we go again.

"Uncle, what is the closest city or town in that direction?"

Iroh squinted his eyes and brought his hand to his beard. A smile broke across his face.

"Ah! Ishima! There is a beautiful festival held every year around this time. Ah, how much fun that would be!"

Zuko's brow furrowed. He wasn't looking for fun. He wanted the avatar. He wanted his throne. He wanted his honor. Nothing should get in the way. Not even…Katara. The captain had awoken and ran up deck.

"What is all the commotion!? Are we being attacked!?"

Zuko turned quickly to the elderly captain.

"Wake the crew and set our course for the town of Ishima."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the trio reached Ishima. It was a busy and lively place. It wasn't as big as Ba Sing Se, but it was sure big enough and had much confusion. Everyone was excited about the 3-day-long festival which would start in two days. Katara loved the confusion. Sokka, on the other hand, was ready to choke the merchants screaming in his ear to buy their wares.

"SHUTUP YOU IDIOTS!!!!"

Katara slapped Sokka in the shoulder. Some people stopped to look and laughed at the hysterical boy. He ranted, he raved. He made more noise than anyone, telling them to stop making noise. Aang just laughed. Katara threw her hands in the air and went to a different booth. It was selling masks. So were many other booths.

"Excuse me sir, do we were masks in this festival?"

The man laughed openly at her.

"Yes! Everyone will wear masks!"

He continued to laugh, but jumped at his chance to make a sale.

"These masks are all on sale! Take your pick. Ah! A beautiful mask for a beautiful lady."

He grabbed and expensive, gaudy mask and flashed it in her face. She pushed it away as she reached for another. It was a simple, yet beautiful and elegant mask. It was a dark blue resembling the night. The moon and stars were scattered across it.

"I like this one."

The merchant stared at her.

"That, but its one of the cheapest ones I have! How about this-"

"I want this one."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Uncle, I don't think this will work."

Zuko stared at his crew. They were all elderly and wearing there uniforms. The avatar would definitely notice them!

"Uncle, we should all wear disguises and split up. We will all meet each other after the festival."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Yes." Zuko turned to his crew. "Men! Everyone get into groups of four. We will all split up. Our main goal is to catch the avatar. Find disguises. We will meet after the 3 day festival."

Smiles broke across the men's faces. The festival didn't start for 2 days. That meant… FIVE DAY VACATION!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Sokka!"

Aang rescued the angry water tribe boy as a big man rolled up his sleeves.

"Hey, tattoo boy, I got my eye on your noisy friend!"

Aang waved at the man and smiled a nervous smile. He whispered angrily through his teeth.

"Sokka! Get your BUTT outside, NOW…"

Sokka just rolled his eyes as he followed the avatar outside.

"What IN THE WORLD did you do to get that man, that BIG man, so mad at you!!!???"

"Jeez, it's like no one has ever offered some constructive criticism!"

Aang didn't ask…He didn't want to know.

"Whatever. Let's just look for Katara."

Again Sokka just rolled his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everybody! Did you watch the finale? …sniffle…

Zuko can't be bad. He HAS to be planning something!

Thanks to the new reviewers! I'm working on the next chapter!

Thank you all so much for reading my fan fic!

Don't worry Zutara fans! Be strong!

Much love-

--Sahlili20


	18. Running Out of Time

Chapter 18

Running Out of Time

Disclaimer: ooookay…I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender…are you crazy?

Zuko pushed his way through the crowd. Anger rushed through his veins. He wanted the avatar and he was running out of time. Just five days. He was on a hunt. How would he find the avatar in this mess!? He was desperate. He needed his honor, he needed the avatar. And what would happen if he found the avatar? What about Katara? He had to admit, he had been hesitant to take the avatar at their last encounter. What about that time on the ship, when Katara was taken from him? He had made no move to take the avatar then! He had grown soft. He would capture the avatar. Nothing would stand in his way.

Zuko pushed angrily through the throng of people. These peasants shouldn't be touching him, let alone push and shove him. Zuko looked down at himself. He was wearing peasant clothing, though he had to admit, it was much more comfortable than his armor. He wore his kasa hat, which hid his scar. Zuko thought through his plan. His uncle was waiting comfortably in a nice apartment awaiting the festivities. Where his men were, Zuko could only guess and his ship was hidden carefully miles from there. He slipped from the crowd and entered a less-crowded area. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. He was tired and didn't feel like chasing a twelve-year-old. He was chasing a child, was that honorable? He remembered Katara's words the day he had discovered who she was…

"_He is the only hope for the world! Why are you doing this!?"_

Zuko winced. Those words stung. He shook it off; he wouldn't admit that what Katara thought was affecting him. He was so mad and angry. He was angry at the avatar. He was angry at his father. He was angry at everything. He was angry at himself.

"Phumph!"

Zuko had been so angry he ran into something. It was a woman. He quickly grabbed her hand, saving her from falling over.

A woman…clad in blue…

Zuko let out a silent, shocked apology. Katara's cross face disappeared as she looked at him and smiled…that smile. His heart skipped a beat.

"That's alright; I guess we're all in a hurry, huh? Just watch out, o.k.?"

She laughed a good-natured laugh and brushed him off. Zuko didn't know what to do. His heart was pounding out of his chest. And, what scared him most was, he didn't know why.

"I…"

She again smiled, he couldn't breath. She didn't know who he was. But, she looked so happy, and…beautiful

"Well, take care of yourself, bye."

She went around him, and Zuko felt helpless as she continued to walk, walk away from him. He mentally shook himself. Forget about her and get down to business! With that, he followed her through the streets.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Katara had no idea that the strange boy was following her. She had completely forgotten about him as she went down her mental list, talking to herself.

"Alright, let's see. New pants for Sokka, feed for Momo, and…Hey!"

Katara started laughing as she approached another mask cart. It was a mask with a giant smile painted on. It was orange and gold and a sunset was painted on it.

"Wow, that looks just like Aang!"

The merchant came out, as if on cue.

"Who?"

"Oh, my friend."

The man smiled.

"That's on sale you know."

The man mentioned a high price and Katara disapproved. They fought between each other what the price should be. It the end, Katara won.

"Oh, I'll take that too, it looks like my brother."

It was a mask with a comical angry face. Katara paid the man. They were both satisfied. She ran to look for her friend and brother; little did she know that Zuko was right on her tail.

-------------------------------------------------

He saw her…within reach. She had stopped and seamed to be thinking to herself. She saw a mask cart and that smile broke across her face. Zuko angrily noticed that his heart skipped. He told himself to breathe.

_Breathe breath breathe_

She seemed to be arguing with the merchant. Zuko remembered when they were children how she could always persuade him. She was good at that. And, as Zuko expected, she won. Then, she was off. He wasn't far behind She had a happy walk and easily weaved through the people. She'd smile at little children who waved at her and try and shrug off men's stares. Jealousy rose to Zuko's cheeks. How dare those men look at her? Zuko found himself wanting to punch one boy. What was he doing? GET BACK TO BUSINESS!!!!!!!

_Avatar avatar avatar_

But, to his dismay, all that came to his mind was,

_Katara Katara Katara_

STOP IT!

Zuko tried to divert his attention to weaving through people. But he wasn't good at it at all. He was used to the way being cleared for him. He was a prince after all!

Katara turned in an alley. Zuko followed, but not as close. He saw her walk into a door. Most likely the avatar's apartment. The door slammed shut. A smirk was plastered on his face.

"Bingo."

----------------------------------------------------------

Haha…Mwa-ha-ha-ha!!!!

Ya, I'm evil! betchya cant wait to see what happens next!

Thanks to all of the new and old reviewers!

Glad to have you back Red Blue Jay!!!

Please review!

I've had so many hits, but not at all as many reviews!

Does that make sense?

I didn't think so.

Please review….us writers work hard and this keeps us going.

Thank you

--Sahlili20


	19. The Festival

Chapter 19

The Festival

_Two days later_

"Aang! Slip this mask on!"

"Alright."

Katara grabbed the mask that she had bought 2 days ago. It was time for the festival! She had to admit, she was excited. She loved fun and wanted to have a good time. The three were sitting outside of their apartment. A couple people walked here and there, but they didn't mind. Katara approached Aang and tied the mask to him. A dark figure not far away, unknown to the trio, noticed the blush set on Aang's face. Katara wore a beautiful blue dress that really flattered her. It was dark blue, resembling the night sky and white stars spread across it. Her hair was down and she wore her mask. Sokka crossed his arms. The angry mask looked comical on him. And, Aang loved his bright, happy mask. The sun had almost set; the festival would begin when it was dark. Katara couldn't contain herself and she jumped up and down. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Katara, you're sixteen. Stop jumping, you're giving me a headache."

Katara stared at him. Had it been that long since she had found Aang and Zuko had started chasing them?

_Zuko_

"Oh, sorry Mr. Mature! Just let me have fun alright?"

Sokka raised his hands as if in retreat. He had been grumpy the last couple of weeks. Not that it wasn't Sokka, but he was just more grumpy than usual. Was that possible? Katara thought that he must be thinking of Suki. Poor Sokka also lost Yue. Katara's heart softened and she adjusted Sokka's mask signaling a peace treaty. Sokka smiled and took his sister in his arms. Katara squeezed him as tight as she could. Katara laughed as they let go.

"C'mon, let's go to the festival."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko waited in the shadows. He wore a red mask with a red dragon carved on it. He watched closely. The trio sat outside, laughing and talking. He found himself wanting to laugh and talk. Come to think of it, Katara had been his only childhood friend. He couldn't trust Azula and there hadn't been many children in the palace. He had to admit it, Katara looked gorgeous. He watched her approach the avatar and tie on his mask. Zuko noticed Aang's crimson red blush before the mask fell on it. Zuko felt disgusted. It disappeared as Katara danced around the two. Her stupid brother seemed to be scolding her. She was sixteen. She was sixteen? Oh, that's right. He would be turning eighteen in a couple of days. Things had been going so fast, he forgot his birthday. Girls Katara's age were considered of marriageable age. Zuko shrugged the thought away. Zuko could have hit Sokka because Katara stopped dancing and stood quietly. But, it didn't last long, she exploded on him. Then, after thought, seemed to soften. She tightened his mask with sisterly affection. He hugged her and she laughed. If only, he could be holding her instead…

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was so crowded and alive! There was singing, dancing, juggling, everything! Katara laughed out loud. There was so much exotic food and a humorous play was in session. Everyone was wearing masks! So much color! So vivid!

"Hey, Katara, Aang and I are going to watch the wrestling matches. Wanna come?"

"Aren't you going to dance or taste a different food or listen to stories?"

"No. Wanna come?"

"No. I'd rather stay here than watch sweaty guys fight each other, thanks."

Sokka shrugged and ran off. He disappeared into the blend of the crowd. Little did Katara know…

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Ugh! Where did that stupid water tribe boy go? Where is the avatar? They just disappeared! Who…Katara! They just left her? Crap! I'll never find the avatar in this mess! I'll just have to follow Katara…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara walked further admiring the lights and music. There was a section were everyone was dancing. She thought it looked fun. Before she knew it, someone approached her.

"Excuse me, would you like to dance?"

The man looked a little nervous and a smile broke across Katara's face.

"Would I!"

She took his hand and pulled him to the floor. A lively song was playing and she danced her heart out. The man seemed happy at how alive she was. Her eyes were like sapphire stars! Her smile and laugh were captivating. When the song ended, they both stopped, pulling away from each other, breathless.

Katara smiled and asked, trying to control her fast breathing.

"What's your name?"

He tried to talk, but nothing came out. He stopped himself, and then started again.

"Sh-Shio"

Before Katara could respond, she heard a loud shout. Then, men in armor came out from no where. They were screaming.

"Fire nation!!! For the Fire nation!!!"

She could see red everywhere and then blood. Other people's blood. She could hear swords clashing and frightened screaming. The Fire Nation was claiming Ishima! There were so many soldiers! Why were they killing? Just to scare them into surrender!? Katara was so angry. And scared. A man was pulling a woman who was screaming at the top of her lungs. Katara went into action. She water whipped the soldier in the back of the head.  
"Leave her alone dishonorable scum!"

The man let her go. She tumbled into a heap on the ground. Katara felt victory and smiled. But her smile was wiped from her as she looked up at the man. An evil grin was plastered on his face.

"You're prettier anyway."

Katara gasped and turned to run. He caught her by the arm and held her against him.

"Leave me alone!"

"C'mon, I don't bite."

It was there…all went…black

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko followed behind, watching Katara. Every move. Then, this young man approached her. Zuko balled up his fists. What was that man doing? The man looked nervous and Katara smiled. She seemed excited and said loud enough that he could hear her even in the crowd.

"Would I!"

She grabbed _him _and led _him _to the dance floor! Zuko's teeth clenched. They were dancing! Together! How dare he! Asking her to dance with him!

He was so angry. His furiousness increased as he saw that Katara was enjoying it. She seemed so happy, so alive. She was beautiful, simply beautiful! She gave him a smile. THE SMILE! He should have that smile! Zuko let out an angry growl. He was ready to pounce on the man when the music stopped. They were breathing fast. She asked him something. Why was she talking to him!? Zuko determined she asked for his name. The stupid idiot just stood there, mouth agape. He finally answered something. But he said it almost in a whisper, Zuko couldn't hear it. Then, a loud shout echoed through the square.

"For the Fire Nation!"  
Zuko looked around, knowing what was to happen.

"Oh, no."

Swords clashed, there was screaming. Blood was spilled. Where was Katara!? He tried to push through people, fighting off, yes, his own people. Anger bubbled through his body. He fought off one soldier and spotted Katara. She water whipped this man who was holding a scared girl. Shio was no where in sight. He dropped the girl and looked at Katara. Zuko sucked in his breath.

"You're prettier anyway."

Katara turned to run. But he caught her and held her close.

"Leave me alone!"

"I don't bite."

Zuko was already running toward her.

"Let her go!"

"Make me."

Katara looked limp…She had fainted. Zuko let out such an angry scream, that the man hesitated.

"LET HER GO!"

Zuko went into action, using only his fists. Before he knew it, the man was laying on the floor. Zuko ran to Katara and took her in his arms. He ran as fast as his legs would allow, holding her close.

-----------------------------------------------------

There we go!!! Zutara will definitely start comin now!

Workin on chapie 20

Hey reviewers…

I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!

**I work hard on this story and it's worth it when I see that others like it. So, if you read my story, please review! **

**Thank you**

Much love

--Sahlili20


	20. The Rescue

**Chapter 20**

**The Rescue**

Zuko ran as fast as his legs would allow, holding his light bundle. She wasn't a burden at all. But he worried about how limp she was. He had to get her somewhere, somewhere safe. He ran through the streets and alleys, trying to avoid the soldiers. If he had to fight, he would have to put Katara down, and she might be taken. He shivered at the thought of what a man was capable of doing. This made him only run faster and carry her more tenderly.

Zuko stopped. His apartment was within sight. He had to get there. He dodged out into the open. He dashed to the door, opened it, and then slammed it shut. Katara was safe! Zuko was exhausted as he slid down the door, Katara still in his arms. He could see blood trickling from her forehead.

Iroh ran into the room.

"What is wrong!?"

Zuko looked up at his uncle.

"Uncle! I think she's hurt!"

Iroh nodded.

"Lay her in your bed, I'll find some bandages and make some tea."

For the first time, Zuko didn't retort about tea. He gently held his fragile bundle. He breathed a sigh of relief as he tenderly laid the girl on the bed. Zuko just looked at her. She did look beautiful. He brushed a stray hair from her face.

"Uncle! Where are those bandages?!"

"Right here."

Iroh entered and gave Zuko a type of ointment and bandages.

"Care for her, I'm still working on the tea."

Zuko rolled his eyes and turned to Katara. She was so still and peaceful. The slow motion of her even breathing sent Zuko into a state of tranquility as he washed away the blood. Her skin was soft and cool. He gently placed the ointment on her forehead. Then, he slowly bandaged it.

Zuko sighed. He was feeling things he had never felt before. He tried to push her out of her thoughts, but she always returned. Zuko put his head in his hands. He was exhausted. He hadn't even caught the avatar.

He was beginning to feel like there was no hope.

No hope at all.

Katara began to stir. Zuko jumped. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes fell on Zuko. She looked disappointed and sighed. Zuko didn't want to feel it, but he was deeply saddened. Why was she looking at him with such disappointment?

"What's wrong, Katara?"

Katara looked at him.

"I wish this wasn't a dream, but it always is."

Zuko looked surprised. She thought it was a dream…about him! Had she been dreaming about him as much as he had been dreaming about her? He walked quickly to her side.

"No, Katara, it isn't a dream."

She looked perplexed and his heart melt.

"Really? Zuko, is that you?"

She reached out to touch him. She tenderly touched his face and then his scar. She never was afraid of his scar, unlike many people. Zuko melted at her touch. Her cool hand was soothing. She looked at him and smiled…the smile. His smile.

"It is you!"

She reached out to him. They embraced. Zuko held her there, never wanting to let go. He felt something like he had never felt before. At that moment, no one could break this moment…not even the avatar.

"Um…Children?"

They broke apart. It was Iroh. Zuko growled mentally. He was angry and glared at his uncle for ruining and shattering the one moment he had felt happy in a long time. Iroh just smiled brightly and gave a cup of tea to Katara. Katara blushed and smiled.

"Thank you very much."

"I hope you are feeling better."

"I actually don't remember what happened. I was trying to help a lady and the man grabbed me. All went black."

Zuko continued.

"I brought you here."

Katara looked at Zuko.

"You saved me?"

Zuko just nodded, looking away, aware of the blush across his cheeks.

Iroh just chuckled.

"Yes, he burst in here and slammed the door. He was yelling at me to get bandages."

Katara looked at him, Zuko tried to pretend that he didn't care. She smiled.

"Thank you."

Zuko looked at her.

"You are welcome." He whispered.

She looked gratefully at the two and touched her forehead. She seemed confused. Zuko answered her unspoken question.

"In the process of your rescue, you received a cut."

Katara laughed good-naturedly.

"Well, I have a headache, do you mind if I get some rest?"

"Of course not!" Iroh answered.

Zuko just nodded. And the two, one more reluctantly than the other, left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Katara had dreams of Zuko…then of Aang… She was so confused. Zuko was like her brother…or maybe more? Katara mentally shook her head Zuko didn't think of her as more than a sister. Maybe it was better that way. And Aang! He liked her more that sisterly. She didn't think of Aang that way and tried to ignore him when he tried to make a move. She was here, in Zuko's room, in his bed…One word she could think of.

Dangerous

If she was here with Zuko, he may think of her again as bait. He would try to capture Aang through her. She had to get out of here. She awoke suddenly out of her sleep. She had to get out…For the ones she loved. She jumped out of the bed and tip-toed across the floor barefoot. She suddenly halted as she approached the door. What was she doing? Hurting someone she loved for others she loved. Katara ran her hands through her hair. Could she avoid hurting anyone? Maybe Zuko would let her go…He had before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko lay awake in the guest room. He let out a groan. He couldn't stand the fact that Katara was in the next room and he was in this one. Did she need help? Was her forehead hurting? Was she having a nightmare? Did she need him? Was she dreaming of him?

"Stop it."

Zuko whispered to himself.

"What's the matter with you? Don't think of her. You need to capture the avatar, whatever it costs. She left you for him the first time; she would probably do it again. She doesn't care, you shouldn't either."

Zuko pulled out a piece of paper. The letter Katara had left him the day she left him.

_Dear Zuko,_

_Please, don't hate me. I'm doing this for Aang. The world needs him. Without him, the world will never be as it was. The war has hurt many people, including me. I want to stop that. Please, do not hold this against me. I really care for you. You are like a brother to me. I'm leaving to do what I think is right. I will miss you and Uncle and the crew. I know that you must chase Aang for your reasons. But I must protect him for my reasons._

_Love your sister,_

_Katara_

"Sister. Like a brother."

Zuko crinkled up the paper. He wanted more than that. But, she already was engaged to that 14-year-old. He hated it. Why? He must keep her away from the avatar. He would use her as bait.

That is when someone knocked at his door.

"Come in."

Katara walked in and Zuko glared at her. Katara looked at him.

"What's the matter with you?"

"You wouldn't care. Why are you here?"  
Katara looked hurt.

"Zuko, I'm leaving. I didn't want to leave the way I did the last time, so here I am."

"So, you think it's just like that, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not letting you go."

"Zuko, please, I-"

"Why do you want to be with him so much?"

"Zuko, he's going to save the world. And, he's my good friend."

"More than a friend."

"No."

"Hah, stop lying Katara. I'm not falling for it any more."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid."

"Zuko! What the heck are you talking about?!"

Their conversation…now became a yelling, screaming fight.

"You love him! You never cared for me! Ever!"

"You mean Aang! He's like a brother to me!"

"What about your necklace?"

Katara looked at him, sorrow in her face. Zuko looked at her with misery knitted on his strong face.

"I knew it." He said. "You are engaged."

Katara looked at him. Now, he saw hurt in her eyes.

"Zuko, this necklace was my mother's. She was killed in a fire nation raid, right in front of me."

Zuko's anger erased. Her mother died? He remembered in their childhood, how they would talk about their mothers. How they would not know what they would do if their mothers had died. Now, they had lost their mothers. And, they both were hurting. A single tear trickled gently down her face. But she wasn't ashamed and she looked bravely at him. But, she was afraid; he saw it in her eyes. He had hurt her, a lot.

"Katara" he whispered

He walked quickly to her and put his arms around her. She welcomed his embrace. She cried silently on his shoulder. Zuko breathed in her hair.

"I'm sorry Katara."

His heart yearned for her. He never wanted to let her go. Katara looked up at him and he brushed away her tears. Katara felt something that she had never felt before. She felt safe with Zuko's strong arms around her. She never wanted him to let go, and she clung to him. But she had a question.

"Zuko, what did you mean when you said that I didn't care for you?"

"Katara…"

As if on cue, Iroh burst into the room.

"Is everyone alright?! I heard yelling!"

Iroh saw there embrace. The two broke apart hesitantly. Iroh just smiled brightly.

"Come you two. I made tea."

Iroh left the room. And Katara looked at Zuko. There was longing in both of their eyes. Both wondered if they felt the way the other felt.

"You didn't answer my question."

Zuko walked toward her, closing the space that was between them. They were inches apart. Again, as if on cue, Iroh walked into the room and took Katara's hand.

"Come along dear, I made ginseng. You know it's my favorite."

Zuko seriously hated his Uncle right now. She looked at him. Their gaze was broken as she disappeared around the corner, dragged by Uncle.

Slowly, hope built in Zuko's heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys! This one was a long one! It's getting better and better…hehe**

**I want to celebrate the hit of 70 reviews! Yesh!!!!!**

**And I want to celebrate chapter 20!!!! Yesh!!!**

**I'll probably have to start wrapping this one up. **

**I'll either make a sequel and/or a new story I've been thinking about in my lil old noggin (I actually use it…Haha!)**

**Thanks to all reviewers**

**Nice questions redbluejay. No, the soldiers from the last chapter were not Zuko's soldiers. **

**Thank you Nyx-Night Goddess, Danyan, Redbluejay, sakura 1011, yrallih18, bartimaeus-lover, Snapple heart, Koori Youkai Hime….and all other reviewers!!!!!!! I love you!!!!!**

**Much love,**

**--Sahlili20 **


	21. The Kiss

**Chapter 21**

**The Kiss**

Katara sat quietly in her room. She wanted to go see Zuko. But she was so confused. She had to help Aang. But she cared for Zuko. She decided to just sit in her room. She'd let him make the move.

Just when she was deep in thought, a letter was brushed under the door. She jumped off the bed and ran to the door. She grabbed the letter. She opened in and greedily read it.

_Katara,_

_If you wish, please meet me in the tea shop in the east quadrant, The Jade Dragon. The soldiers are not as heavy in the area. And there are not many people. Please meet me, if you wish, around 4:00 today. It would be best to avoid my uncle._

_Zuko_

Katara laughed at how he spoke of his uncle. What did he want to talk about? Katara became so curious; she counted the hours until 4:00. She walked around the apartment. She saw Iroh but no Zuko. How would she get out? Did Zuko really trust her? She had told him that she wanted to leave. She knew that she would meet him, but the possibility to escape was evident. She would not do it now. She would try and get Zuko's blessing first. Katara found that it was around 3:30. Iroh was sitting in the kitchen…drinking tea. Any surprise? Katara crept out the door. She winced as she closed the door. She relaxed. Was it that easy? Just, as she said that, a troop of soldiers rounded the corner. She bolted around the other corner. She knew that she would have to avoid them. She really wasn't in the mood to be stopped or questioned right now.

She approached the eastern quadrant. She eventually found the right tea shop and entered.

It did not take her long to notice the handsome, strong figure seated at a table. He seemed to be looking for someone…her. He seemed worried…concerned even. Katara walked slowly to the table and sat down. He looked down at her. Even when she was sitting, he was taller.

"You're late."

Katara didn't like the statement and furrowed her brow. Zuko took in a deep breathe. She took that wrong. He tried again.

"Were you alright?"

Katara looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"Yah…"

_Why did I ask her to come? What was I expecting to do? Just spill all my feelings for her? This is crazy._

Katara noticed Zuko was sweating.

"Are you alright Zuko?"

"I'm fine."

"Why did you ask me to come?"

Silently, Katara just wanted him to tell her that he cared for her. She just wanted him to hold her. Little did she know, Zuko's arms were aching to hold her.

Zuko knew he had to answer her question. He whispered out, Katara barely heard him.

"I just wanted to talk."

Katara reached over and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry Zuko. I was just in a bad mood. I'm sorry I snapped. It's just a hard situation that we are in. Both of us have seen and experienced things no person should."

Her words were so soothing. He loved it when she talked to him. It wasn't like she talked on and on and said nothing. When she said something, she said something. He was just so confused. The touch of her hand made him melt. Katara just smiled. She reached her hand over and touched his scar. She gently rubbed it back and forth. She loved how warm his skin was. When she found out what she was doing, she pulled away, her face red in embarrassment. She was almost afraid to meet Zuko's gaze, but she did. She was surprised. He wasn't angry. His eyes were tender.

"Don't stop."

Katara was shocked by his words. She reached her hand over and brushed his cheek, exploring his face with her fingers. He looked at her and smiled. Again she pulled away.

"Katara, I wanted to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I really care for you."

Katara looked at him.

"You do?"

Zuko nodded and looked down at his hands.

"How do you care for me?"

Zuko knew the answer, but he hesitated. Katara tried to help him out.

"Like a sister?"

Zuko again looked at her. This time, he reached across the table and took her hands.

"No."

Katara was breathless. Zuko looked at her. Their faces were close now.

"Do you care for me?"

Katara was speechless at his question. Should she tell him? What about Aang. Aang disappeared from her mind as she looked in to Zuko's eyes.

She nodded.

Zuko couldn't breathe.

"As a brother." He whispered.

"No."

It all happened so fast. Zuko took Katara's face gently in his hands. He brought his face slowly to hers. Katara leaned over. Their lips met. They both felt such feelings they had never had before. Zuko would not have traded that kiss for the world. Not even…the avatar. Slowly, they separated. Katara opened her eyes. Zuko looked at her. She smiled.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you."

Suddenly, without warning, Aang's face popped up in her head. She felt intense stress and guilt. Her she was, kissing the man who was chasing her family. Zuko looked at her confused. At first, she was so happy. Then, she became sad and looked guilty. It looked like she might cry. He reached to her.

"Katara, are you all right?"

Katara looked at her lap, then up at him.

"Yes. I'm-I'm fine. I-I better go."

With that, Katara got up from the table and so did Zuko.

"I'll walk with you."

"No, no I better not. I-I have a lot to think about."

Zuko nodded. He wanted to hold her. But she left the tea shop quickly, her eyes filled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey everyone! More will come.**

**Thanks to ALL REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 22 next!**

**Much love**

**--Sahlili20**


	22. Running Away

**Chapter 22**

**Running Away**

Katara ran out of the shop through the streets. She didn't know where she was going. She could see nothing with her eyes so blurred. She had to get to Aang. To help him escape. She wiped the tears from her eyes and ran faster through the streets. She must catch the earth train that is bended by earth benders. She ran even faster. She was running from love. Something she hated. Something she had done before. Tears swelled in her eyes but she fought them back.

She was almost there. The train would take her to the other side of the city. She would run to the apartment and the trio would be off before the prince knew anything. Katara held a sob as she thought of tricking Zuko. She cared for him so much. Must she hurt someone she loved to protect another!? She asked that question so much lately.

There it was. The station. There were so many people. Such confusion. She was running away. Running away and she knew it. She hated it. She hated it so much. Suddenly, she stopped. Just as everyone was boarding the train…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko followed close behind. She was going in the opposite direction of his apartment. He felt anger rising. Just a moment ago, she was kissing him, now she was running away…again. Zuko then felt a wave of guilt. She was trying to save those she loved, those he needed to gain the throne. He hated this situation. Hated it. He had just thought that the one he could never stop thinking about would be his. And that he would be hers. His hopes were now dashed. He knew that hers were also. He hated it. He followed still. She went to the station. Of course. She would warn the avatar. Then they would start the chase all over again. He would have to forget the kiss...

He would never forget…

She stopped. Just before the train boarded, she stopped. He approached her from behind. He was maybe five feet from her.

"Katara"

She turned around. She was not scared that he was in front of her. She stood perfectly still, her shoulders high.

"Zuko"

He looked at her. He looked into her eyes.

"You are leaving me…again."

Katara's face became soft. She answered in a whisper.

"I don't want too."

Zuko closed the gap between them.

"Then don't. Stay with me. Please."

Katara looked at him. Her face hardened and she backed away.

"Don't ask me to do that! You are asking that I betray those I love!"

"You do not love me?"

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Either way I lose!"

She was angry and confused. Zuko felt the same emotions. Their conversation turned into a shouting fight. No one stopped to look. They were all too busy getting on their trains.

"What do you mean either way you lose!? Are you saying that you do not care for me?"

"I care for you and my family. If you cared for me, you wouldn't ask me to choose!"

"So you accuse me of not caring for you!?"  
"This is not only about us Zuko! What about Aang?! What about your father?!"

"What about him!?"  
Their conversation was getting even more heated.

"Zuko, your father does not care for you! He sent you looking for something he thought you never catch! He doesn't want you back!"

Zuko now toned his voice down to a furious whisper.

"Are you saying that I am incapable?"

Katara also toned her voice to a whisper.

"No."

Zuko's eyes lowered.

"I know my father does not care for me. I thank you for reminding me so vividly."

His words were dripping in anger. This time, Katara closed the gap between them. She lifted his chin with her hand, forcing him gently to look into her eyes. She saw hurt and pain.

"He was a fool not to love you, Zuko. He still is."

He took a deep breath.

"Even if I were to catch the avatar, everything wouldn't be the same. And, no, I don't believe that he would accept me back. Uncle has told me before."

His words were filled with pain.

"Zuko, join us."

Zuko's gaze snapped up to her.

"What!?"

"Aang is going to defeat the fire lord. He is going to end the war that has hurt so many. I know you also hate this war. You could be the fire lord. And Aang needs to learn fire bending…"

Zuko held his hand up.

"Are you saying it's out of the question for you to come with me? But, that I should join you?"

"What would we gain from me joining you? You would catch the avatar, and not be accepted by your father. If you join us, we will end the suffering."

"How could you ask me to betray my country and my father and give up my honor?"

Katara shook her head.  
"You know what Zuko? I'm sorry. I'm sorry I asked you too turn on those you love. I'm not going to ask you to. So, don't ask me to."

With that she turned around and boarded the train.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko felt his heart tear out as Katara turned from him and board the train. He was going to run in after her, but his stubbornness stopped him. They were both angry.

Katara sat in a seat. She held her head high. When the train left the station, she put her head in her hands and cried her heart out.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Celebrating 80 reviews! Thanks to all reviewers.**

**After I finish this story, I will make a thank you chapter for every single person who reviewed! I love you all! Thank you!**

**Chap 23 coming up.**

**Who all thinks they will make up? **

**In fact! Why not have a vote! **

**Who thinks they'll make up?**

**Well, adios amigos! (goodbye friends) Hasta pronto! (See you soon)**

**--sahlili20**

**P.S. Who is lovin Christmas break!!!! Oh yah!!!! I am!!!!!!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	23. The Pursuit

**Chapter 23**

**The Pursuit **

Well, I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender…You didn't think I did, did you? Hah! I laugh at you openly!!!!

That night, Iroh questioned Zuko about Katara. Zuko answered with frustration, leaving a very confused uncle. Iroh was fond of Katara and thought of her as a niece. He worried for her. His concerns just made Zuko even more frustrated.

"Is she alright?"

"Uncle! She's fine! No more questions, I'm going to bed!"

Zuko plopped onto his bed.

"I have to just forget about her."

It was easier said than done. Zuko buried his face into his pillow and breathed in…Katara's scent. Zuko jumped out of the bed. That was where Katara had rested when she was injured.

The scent of her hair was sweet and intoxicating. Zuko grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aang!!!"

Katara ran into the tiny apartment. Aang and Sokka ran into the room, it was late.

"Katara!" the two boys yelled in unison.

They ran to her and choked her with a hug.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes…" she was breathless.

The boys let her breathe from their tight hug.

"What happened? We couldn't find you anywhere!"

"It doesn't matter. Zuko knows we're here."

Sokka jumped in.

"What! Pack up guys. We're finding Appa and leaving this dump!"

"Sokka, I'd hardly call this apartment a 'dump'."

"I know, but I needed something nifty to say."

"Nifty?"

Katara cut into the boy's conversation.

"Guys, let's get packed!"

Katara just wanted to get as far away as possible from Zuko. Sokka and Aang went around packing their few belongings. Katara tried to keep from tears. She grabbed her small bag and headed for the door.

"It just wasn't meant to be."

She couldn't understand why her words had such an impact on her as she held back fresh tears. The 14 and 17 year old boys came out and greeted the 16 year old.

"Let's get out of here."

Aang smiled at Sokka.

"That's much more nifty, Sokka."

"Shutup."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was no use. He wasn't going to get any sleep. Zuko slowly got out of bed. He went to the kitchen and was greeted by his uncle…drinking tea. Iroh looked solemnly up at his nephew.

"Did you tell her?"

Zuko's eyes snapped to Iroh.

"Tell her what?"

"How you feel."

Zuko sighed and nodded. Iroh had known about his feelings?

"How did you know?"

"I'm your uncle, I know everything!"

Zuko rubbed his brow. This was so confusing. How could one girl cause all of these emotions in a prince?

A dirty water tribe peasant girl had perplexed and seduced an honored Fire Nation prince.

Well, soon to be honored.

And he would be. He would get the avatar. He immediately snapped to business.

"Uncle, Katara went to warn the avatar. They most likely are heading north. We could cut them off. Alert the men, the rest of their vacation days will be spent on the ship."

Iroh raised his brow.

"Wait, Katara refused you?"

Zuko let out another sigh.

"Both of us refused each other."

Now Iroh was officially confused.

"What!?"

"Just alert the crew!"

With that, Zuko stormed out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, I feel nice and safe now."

This came out of Aang. Katara looked at him. She felt anything but safe. Zuko would most likely come after them…well, come after Aang. She shuttered.

"Well, Aang, it does feel good to be on Appa and feel the wind in my face again."

Aang beamed and Sokka brooded in the back of the saddle. Katara looked at him.

"What's wrong, Sokka?"

"I'm hungry."

Aang and Katara then looked at each other, then at Sokka, then said in unison,

"Shutup Sokka."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko had his amour on. He was on his ship. The elderly crew grumbled at their vacation cut short. But they were here. A storm had erupted inside Zuko's head. What if Katara was right? What if his father didn't accept him even if he did capture the avatar? In his heart, he knew that his ruthless father would never take back his dishonorable son. He hated it. In his heart he knew Katara was right. It would benefit both sides if he were to join the avatar. Would he?

His teeth clenched. No, he would regain his honor, even if it was the last thing he would do. His ship was far into the sea. He looked up. He searched across the sky, and spied a tiny dot…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey everybody, sorry I didn't update for 10 days. I had a great Christmas and I hope you did too…Or Hanukah or Kwanza or Christmas or whatever…I hope you had a good time. **

**I'm swamped with homework and going to Basketball practice and games isn't helping how busy I am. **

**But, don't worry, the last thing I'm thinking about is giving up on this story.**

**I'm so grateful to you all for putting up with me!**

**Much love**

**--Sahlili20**


	24. The Rescue Part 2

**Chapter 24**

**The Rescue Part 2**

**I don't own ATLA, are you crazy?**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko looked up and spied a tiny dot…

"Men! Get to your stations! Now!"

The crew was fond of Katara. They were a little worried when Zuko ordered out the fire catapult. Zuko appointed the firer. The firer came up to him.

"Sir, Miss Katara is up there… What if something happens…like we shoot them down?"

"Don't shoot at them, just get the beast scared. Maybe we can get the avatar to come down without any fighting at all."

The firer seemed happy and went to his station. All of the crew was a little on edge. Zuko didn't want to admit how confused he was. Here was where his whole life would change…

------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara looked at Sokka. He was sleeping. She looked at Aang. He was sitting peacefully. Maybe, they could pull this off. Just when she thought this, she looked behind her brother and spotted a fire nation ship coming up fast. She turned and screamed at Aang.

"Aang, its Zuko!"

Aang snapped his head around. He took Appa's reins and Appa went faster. Sokka woke up.

"Hey, what's going on!?"

Katara pointed at the ship's direction, to scared for words. Sokka looked in the direction.

"AHHH! AANG GET US OUTTA HERE!!!!!! AND I DON'T CARE IF THAT DIDN'T SOUND NIFTY!"

Aang looked at the two.

"HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!"  
Sokka and Katara grabbed to a section of the saddle. Appa went as fast as he could go. The ship was so much closer know. They were going so fast! The rush of it all made Katara grip even harder.

Then, without warning, a fireball was shot into the air. The explosion was not far from them, but not close either. Appa became scared and went off course. Aang was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"NO BOY! STAY ON TRACK!!!"

Appa miraculously went back on track. Two more fireballs were shot. Katara's heart pounded out of her chest.

_So it's come to this. He's shooting fireballs at me and my family…_

The next fireball sailed through the sky. Katara watched it come closer. Was it just her, or was it closer than the rest. It exploded right next to them and Appa went out of control. Appa shifted up and down. The ride was bumpy. Katara screamed as her body was lifted in the air from Appa's rapid decline. All that was holding her to the saddle, was her hand still clutched onto it. It was too much; her hand became tired and slipped. She screamed. Sokka stretched out his arm, trying to save her.

"KATARA!!!"

It was no use, she was falling. She looked down as she fell from such a high height.

"SOKKA, AANG!!!"  
She kept falling. Before she knew it, she was plunged into the water. She felt a sting around her body. The cold of the water, for the first time, scared her. She could not move or breathe. Then, everything went black…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko yelled at the firer.

"You IDIOT! That was too close!!!"

The firer shrank from Zuko's harsh voice. Zuko watched in agony as the fireball exploded and the beast went out of control. Zuko felt like he would die when he saw a form fall from the beast.

Katara

"KATARA!"

He watched helplessly as the girl plummeted into the water. She was close. He ripped off his armor and shoes. Zuko ran to the edge of the deck and jumped into the water with skill. He was a good swimmer and he did it with all of his might.

He paddled as hard as he could. His limbs were beginning to hurt. Where was she? He was beginning to panic. What if she was unconscious and already lost? He started yelling her name at the top of his lungs. No answer. Just deep, blue sea. He looked down and saw a figure sinking fast. He plunged into the water and swam down. It was her!

He was going to have to do this right, or they both would die. She was so far down! Zuko felt his lungs crying for air. His was getting closer. She was within reach! Zuko rejoiced as his fingers stretched out to her. He grabbed her and immediately headed for the surface. He would rejoice when he was sure they would live. He thought that his lungs would explode when his head finally broke the surface. He took a deep breath, relishing it. He drew Katara to him. She wasn't breathing. Zuko again panicked. Where was that ship!?

Just as he said that, the crew threw ropes down to them.

"Grab on Zuko!"

It was his Uncle. Zuko brought Katara close to him and grabbed the rope. The men pulled them slowly up. When they reached the top, Zuko and Katara fell hard on the wood deck. Zuko took no notice of his pounding headache and pulled Katara up. He looked at Iroh.

"She isn't breathing! Uncle, help!"

They laid her on the deck. Zuko opened her mouth and performed mouth too mouth resuscitation. She sat up and coughed up all of the water in her lungs and lay back down. She put her hand on her forehead.

"Where am I? Is Aang and Sokka alright?"  
She coughed up more water. Iroh answered her.

"You are on my nephew's ship."

"What?"

Zuko spoke out.

"You'll be alright. Just rest."

Katara looked up at him.

"Zuko? What's going on?"

"Shhh…"

Zuko picked her up and brought her below deck. Te crew's pleased glances followed them down until Zuko shut the deck door. Iroh laughed.

Zuko brought her down to his room and laid her on his bed. He pulled up a chair.

"What's-"

"You fell off of the beast."

"Beast? Oh…"

_Appa_

It all came back to her now.

"Are the boys alright!?"  
"They didn't fall."

"Wait, why am I here if I fell?"

"I jumped in after you."  
It was then that she noticed that Zuko was also all wet and his shirt was ripped.

"You saved me, again?"

Zuko just nodded. Katara smiled and Zuko's heart did a somersault.

"Zuko…" there was a pause. "I'm so…so confused."

Zuko nodded "Me too."

Zuko looked at her.

"You'll have to leave me…again."

"This is as hard for me as it is for you."

"I hate this."

"Me too."

"Katara…"

"Yes?"

"I had a lot of thinking time when you were gone. Well, I want you to be by my side. I realize that you could make me very, very happy. And, well, I've discovered that you are a lot more important to me than all of the avatars that ever lived."

Katara gasped and sat up.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I will give up my honor for you and join the avatar."

Tears slipped down Katara's cheeks.

"Oh, Zuko…I…"

"Shhh…"

Zuko took Katara into his arms and held her tight. Katara was still weak, but she was so happy, she cried in Zuko's wet shirt.

Then, Aang and Sokka burst into the room. Sokka fumed.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY SISTER!!!!"

Aang ran to Katara and picked her up.

"C'mon Katara! We're savin you!"

"Aang, no! Put me down!"

Zuko was fuming at the sight of Katara in Aang's arms. Sokka started yelling at Zuko.

"You sick creep! Don't you ever lay a finger on her again!"

Katara screamed at the boys.

"No! Sokka, Aang! Zuko is our friend!"

"What!

"WHAT THE FLIP ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

Katara glared at Sokka.

"Zuko is joining us."

The boys were speechless as they looked at Zuko. Zuko only nodded and crossed his arms. Sokka and Aang took Katara aside. Sokka started, whispering through his clenched teeth.

"Katara, are serious? You think that the man that chased me, you and Aang half way across the world and who needs the avatar so that he can get back home and restore his honor and get his throne and, need I remind you, IS FIRE NATION, is going to join **US?!**"

Katara looked at him.

"Yes."

Aang looked at her.

"Why?"

"Well Aang, we've actually cared for each other for quite some time now."

Katara's heart fell and the sight of Aang's crestfallen face. Sokka looked at Katara, his mouth wide open.

"**WHAT!!!???**"

"Sokka, he's saved my life twice and willingly let me choose to escape…twice. He cares for me…He's never hurt me…And, well, I care for him too."

Sokka sighed. If his sister was happy, he would have to be happy. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Fine, But I'm keeping my eyes peeled and if he even does one thing to hurt you, I'll…"

"Thanks Sokka!"

Katara caught him in a tight hug, and then gave one to Aang. Zuko cleared his throat and Katara released her embrace.

"Aang, are you alright."

Aang smiled.

"Yah, I'll be great. I'm really happy for you, Katara."

Katara smiled and looked up at Zuko. He smiled too…He didn't smile much, and this time, Katara's heart skipped a beat…

-------------------------------------------------------------

**CELEBRATION DANCE!!!! **

**I'll probably write the epilogue soon…There will probably be a part 1 and 2….**

**I'm so Happy! **

**I love all of you who have reviewed and I will add a special chapter of thanks to all of you!!!!**

**MUCH LOVE!!!**

**--Sahlili20 **


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Zuko joined the avatar. He could tell that Sokka had not been that thrilled. Zuko could tell that he had fallen head over heels for Katara, but he respected her in every way. She loved him for that. Zuko had gathered up his ship and explained to his crew and uncle what was going on. They were all delighted. And scared…They were going up against the fire lord! But…they needed a plan…

"Maybe we could get a big army and invade the palace!"

Zuko looked at Aang.

"One problem, we don't have an army."

Sokka decided to put in his input.

"Well, we could unleash an army of killer Momos and Appas!"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "We only have one flying bison and one lemur."

Katara jumped in "Well, maybe we should attack from the inside. We could sneak in and imprison the fire lord."

Zuko looked at her. "You know, that's the best idea so far."

That's what they did. They went under the cover of dark, sneaking into the palace grounds. Zuko led them through the extravagant palace. Katara watched wide-eyed. Zuko was the prince of all this! Or, at least he would be… Katara shivered. She didn't want to think about what would happen if this didn't go through right.

"Are we there yet?"

Sokka was getting impatient. Zuko looked at him.

"Be quiet! Do you want us to get caught?!"  
Sokka just rolled his eyes and Katara brought her canteen close to her chest. She had to be ready. What if any of them got hurt? She shivered. She would rather die.

Upon entering the throne room, everything was still and quiet. There wasn't anyone there, except one man…atop the throne. His figure looked menacing and evil. He looked up at them. Zuko straitened.

"Ozai, come, fight, so that I may sit atop that throne and end this war."

Ozai's face was like stone. Anger was creased across his face. Then, his mouth opened and out of it came the most unpleasant, crackled laugh.

"You? Defeat me? You spent too much time at sea, boy."

"I don't care what you think. Come and fight me! Or, all this time, were you a coward?"

Ozai's anger returned to his face as he rose from his throne. Katara positioned herself for battle, but Zuko laid a hand on her arm.

"He's mine."

Katara shook her head as Zuko walked in front of her and Sokka pulled her back.

The father and son positioned themselves. The fight began. Sokka had to hold Katara down from attacking as well. Fire went against fire. The light blinded Katara. The first blow was Ozai's on Zuko. Blood trickled down Zuko's arm. It was a nasty burn. A yelp escaped Katara's mouth and she clamped her mouth shut. Zuko kept his fire under control. Ozai, on the other hand, raved like a madman, shooting at his son. Zuko easily dodged the attacks. Katara spotted a man enter the room. He positioned himself to attack Zuko. Katara tore from her brother's grasp and water whipped the man down. Ozai was getting tired. The fight went on; Katara felt that she might die. Zuko made several hits that weakened Ozai. But, every time Zuko was hit, Katara felt like she would die. Firebenders would show up and the gang would take them down, but Zuko and Ozai continued on. Zuko summoned up all of his fire and unleashed it on Ozai in one blow. Ozai staggered and then fell. Zuko ran up to him.

"Father"

Ozai looked at his son. Zuko continued.

"I'm not sorry…for anything."

And Ozai died. Katara ran up to him and embraced him. Zuko looked at her.

"Maybe that shouldn't have been my last words to him."

Katara gathered Zuko's face into her hands.

"Zuko, you don't have anything to be sorry about."

---------------------------------------------------------------

And so, Zuko became fire lord. He immediately called all of the soldiers and troops home, ending the war. Azula and her gang were imprisoned. Sokka became an official warrior. And Aang, well, he enjoyed penguin sliding at the water tribes. And Katara…

……………………………………………………………………………

It was early in the morning. Katara awoke to a knocking on her door. Where was she? Oh yes, she was in the fire nation palace, in her room. The light curtains billowed in the soft breeze. She loved her room, it was open to the outside, allowing the breeze to drift in, something you wouldn't get at the southern water tribe. There was another knock. Oh, she forgot. She got up. She had baggy pajamas on and her hair was unbraided and a mess. She stifled a yawn as she twisted the door knob. Katara smiled.

Zuko

"Hey."

"Hey"

Katara laughed and Zuko smiled.

"May I come in? There's something I need to ask you."

Katara looked at herself. She looked like a mess and she said so.

"I think you look beautiful."

Again Katara laughed and invited him in. Katara looked outside.

"Zuko, does that look familiar?"

He opened a door that lead out to the garden. It was a grassy fountain area.

A flashback went through his mind.

"_Let's play tag!"_

"_What is that? What do you do?"_

"_You have never played tag before?!"_

_Zuko shook his head. He had been very amused with this girl. She knew so many games and how to have fun. He didn't know any games, he was always in training. Katara did not think it possible for some one to not know any games at all, but she explained._

"_That's alright. What you do is count to ten and I'll run. When you count to ten, you say 'ready or not here I come!' then you chase me. If you catch and tag me, I'm it. Then I go after you."_

"_Alright"_

_Zuko seemed excited to try the new game._

"_I'll give you a head start."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, you're a girl. I'll probably run faster than you."_

_At this point anger was rushing from Katara's small body._

"_I could beat Sokka. And I could beat you any day!"_

"_Is that a challenge?"_

"_You had better believe it! Now count!"_

_Zuko turned and closed his eyes. _

"_One…Two…Three…"_

_Katara was out of the room. Her ankle was almost healed, but it still hurt at times. Katara searched down the halls and looked around frantically. Where to hide! _

"_Ready or not, here I come!"_

_Katara ran into a sitting room and hid behind the curtains. Zuko searched around. His heart beat fast, he was on a hunt. Kind of like that game when Katara had said they were on safari and were after the lion that was killing people in a village. The game was ended when they had caught the lion (an unfortunate bird that had landed in the fountain) and the village was saved! Only he was not looking for a lion, but Katara. He crept silently through the rooms. He could not find her anywhere. Man! She was good! Katara hid behind the curtains and giggled. He could not find her! She was winning! _

Katara smiled at Zuko.

"Do you remember how to play tag?"

A grin was plastered across his face. "I think so."

"Count."

"I'll give you a head start."

"Why?"

"You're a girl. I'll run faster than you."

"I won once, I'll do it again."

"We'll see…One…Two…"

Katara had already bolted out the door and into the grass. Zuko didn't even say three and he was after her. He chased her around the grass then around the fountain. It wasn't very long until he got her, she wanted to be caught. They laughed and Zuko took her into his arms.

"Katara?"

"Yes?"

Katara ran her finger across his face, which was close to hers. Zuko brushed his lips against Katara's.

"Will you be my wife?"

Katara answered as she gently kissed Zuko…

She loved him, and he loved her. And they would always love each other…even if they were as different as the sun and moon…

------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you chapter next…


	26. Thank you!

**Thank you **

**The Red Blue Jay**

**Choovihni**

**Haniebananie**

**Kitty Elkabush**

**Luvin-it**

**Danyan**

**Yrallih18**

**The whole worlds whore**

**The Zutara critic**

**Sakura1011**

**Bartimaeus-lover**

**Koori youkai hime**

**Snapple heart**

**Polskagirl**

**Elle elleb**

**Haruma**

**Harlequin jade**

**Mrs. Balise Zabini 725**

**Dream-writer 13**

**Angel 312**

**Swimnbaby58**

**Le-prepo-liebe**

**La Zorra**

**Pagoda girl**

**Amber 128**

**Chibi horsewoman**

**RHrwillizkataangprincess2010**

**I want to thank you all for reading my story! I really enjoyed it! I hope you did too! Well, you may think that this is goodbye, but guess what!!!!**

**IT ISN'T!!!!**

**Aren't you happy? **

**Well, I am posting another Zutara story and I hope you all read it and review! It will be called **

**Water and Fire.**

**Please get on to my account and look it up!**

**I really love all of you! Thank you for your questions…and some of you…your criticisms….because they only make me stronger!!!! **

**Thank you all soooo very much!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
